Ámbar peligroso
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: Necesitaban un médico y Killer sólo la encontró a ella, así comenzó el mayor quebradero de cabeza de Kidd. Por desgracia, no había lugar al que devolverla y mientras ella intentaba salvarle la vida, también se dedicaba a probar sus venenos con su hombres. Kidd, su tripulación y una OC algo suicida. Cap14: "Por todas las piezas de Lego del mundo, ¿qué es eso Kidd?"
1. Barquito chiquitito (prólogo)

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, hay una OC corriendo suelta y es peligrosa. No hay que ser impaciente, primero porque tardo mucho en escribir, y segundo por el desarrollo de la trama. Por último recordar que un autor no escribe una historia, sino que una historia se escribe sola. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a AcSwarovski por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión (you're a lifesaver!). Si estáis aquí es porque conocéis One Piece, así que leed sus fics y dejadle algún review!

* * *

**1. Barquito chiquitito**

* * *

El haz de luz amarillo cruzó rápido el horizonte iluminando la nada. Adoraba ese momento en el que la oscuridad quedaba expuesta ante sus ojos sólo por unos segundos para desaparecer de nuevo tras su escondite, dándote la oportunidad de admirar la belleza salvaje del mar nocturno. Era algo que sólo lo superaba la experiencia de estar en medio de esa agua navegando y no ver ni tus propios dedos. Sin horizontes ni remordimientos. Alargó la mano hasta coger otro cigarrillo y lo encendió en el pequeño candil que tenía a su lado sin dejar de observar el mar.

_—_Demasiada tranquilidad para este mundo _—_no evitó susurrar en un suspiro al soltar una bocanada de humo hacia la lontananza. _—_Pero qué ven mis ojos…

Luego sonrió, el faro volvió a iluminar el horizonte descubriendo algo diferente, al menos era una bella tranquilidad que pronto se vería arruinada.

_—_Había una vez un barquito chiquitito que no podía, no podía navegar… _—C_anturreó con su voz grave.

Aquella nueva silueta que se recortaba en un segundo a la luz del faro no era pequeña, sino ambiciosa, y se acercaba hacia sus costas con seguridad aparente. La nave tenía varios palos con las velas empujándoles a una velocidad irregular todavía, pronto entrarían en la zona de calma de la isla y ésta se haría constante hasta que llegaran a la playa. Cuando el faro bañó de luz por cuarta vez la nave, vislumbró la bandera enseña ondeante y se maldijo. No era precisamente la Marina.

_—_Al menos, será entretenido.

No evitó la mueca de diversión que sentía al reconocer el emblema como pirata. Uno de los pobres diablos que querían entrar en aquella franja última de peligro y por casualidad habían dado con aquella isla.

Apagó el cigarrillo contra la piedra de la baranda y apagó el candil de un soplido, la noche cerrada y la posición de las estrellas decían que todavía quedaban algunas horas hasta que el alba despuntara.

_—_Hay que joderse _—_el faro seguía iluminando la playa, estaba en lo cierto, era un barco pirata con algunas velas descosidas que estaba atracando en la zona baja de la isla, cerca de la pequeña y única población. _—_Espero que sólo estén de pasada.

Escuchó como algo pesado caía al mar gracias al silencio de la noche, el ancla, supuso; ya el mar no estaba a oscuras, a parte de su faro las luces del barco iluminaban una amplia zona de la costa. Luces que en pequeña hileras se movían nerviosas de un lugar a otro, otras a paso más lento trazaban una línea entre el barco y la costa. Estaban descendiendo. No podía ser buena señal.

_—_Cómo era… «la calma que precede a la tormenta».

Lo mejor era entrar y acostarse, contar ovejitas y esperar que el sueño la envolviera. Pero esa noche ya desde antes parecía que el insomnio la estaba rondando y ahora que tenía invitados toda la posibilidad de dormir se había escapado dejándola sola. Encendió otro cigarrillo y esperó hasta que la procesión de piratas desembarcara por completo dudando de ellos. No conocía la bandera, si tuviera que recordar a todos los cabrones que se habían acercado hasta sus aguas apenas tendría espacio en la memoria, sólo esperaba que hicieran lo mismo que los demás, pasar la noche, reponer provisiones y a la mañana siguiente desaparecieran por completo y para siempre. Aunque no negaba que le gustaría que las cosas se pusieran más entretenidas por aquellas aguas.

Se recostó sobre sus brazos en la baranda de piedra y cerró los ojos; la isla, en apariencia, era bonita, tranquila y diferente a todo lo que hasta entonces conocía, como todo también tenía su lado negativo pero eso eran los esqueletos que nadie debía conocer. Desde que la dejaron hacerse cargo del faro para guiar a los pobres marinos perdeos en el océano hasta un lugar seguro dónde reponer fuerzas y seguir el viaje hacia quien sabe dónde, desde entonces descubrió rápida la tranquilidad y pacífico ambiente del lugar. Claro, también era un pago para que tuviera la boca cerrada de las acciones de aquellos que gobernaban el pedazo de tierra.

Poder, riqueza, gloria,… nada nuevo. Al menos esos estándares eran iguales en todas partes. Y eso era lo que algunos buscaban en el mar. Precisamente en el único lugar dónde a ella jamás se le hubiera ocurrido buscar esas ambiciones.

Sí había algunas diferencias con su antiguo hogar, porque era cierto que aquí la tierra era escasa, compuesta de algunas islas sin continentes como los que ella conocía; y luego estaban los poderes del demonio, las famosísimas Akuma no Mi. Para ello no tenía palabras, y poco contacto con usuarios, afortunadamente.

Agitó la cabeza cansada, tenía que dejar de pensar en el pasado, ahora unos piratas habían atracado en la isla, puede que fueran el comodín de la baraja que necesitaba para pararle los pies a aquellos que iban tras su cabeza. Sabía demasiado, y a nadie le gustaba que alguien que fuera por libre supiera más de lo necesario.

Gritos cruzaron la noche mientras levantaba la cabeza alerta olisqueando el ambiente. Humo, olía a quemado. Rápida miró hacia el pueblo encontrándose con una masa de fuego que crecía ante el viento que se levantaba dirección contraria al mar.

_—_Pero qué…

El destino había dado un nuevo giro inesperado, ahora sólo faltaba saber cuál sería el devenir del cambio: a favor o en contra.

* * *

**N/A:** Las incursiones que he tenido en One Piece han sido extrañas (en tramas y en _feed-back_) y ésta no iba a ser menos, lo único que puedo decir es que esperen humor negro. Sí, es el prólogo, de una pequeña aventura que de entrada no, repito NO, implicará ningún tipo de relación romántica entre Kidd y la OC; más bien, debido al alto coeficiente intelectual y los precisos planes de Kidd (ironía total), he decidido convertirlo en mi muñeco anti-estrés, es demasiado fácil hacerle saltar. Por supuesto que haré uso de su faceta posesiva. Sí, y lo siento, el pobre pelirrojo tardará algo en salir U.U mientras tanto espero que os haya gustado, o al menos picado la curiosidad por qué pasará. Nos vemos dentro de una semana más o menos.

Muchas gracias por leer!

PL.


	2. Llegan los bárbaros

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, hay una OC corriendo suelta y es peligrosa. Por ahora el vocabulario es neutral. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. La paciencia es una virtud que todos tenemos, no queráis lanzaros a mi cuello sin más, por favor.

A pesar de que pone un "2" este sería el primer capítulo real y presentación (junto con el próximo) de la loca; por lo que realmente todavía no hemos tocado nada de lo que el summary dice que trata este fic XD Sé que abuso de las referencias externas, intentaré aclarar las que me parezcan más complicadas y si no se entiende algo, por favor no dudéis en comentarlo. ¡Tengo mucho que mejorar y vuestra ayuda es imprescindible!

Muchas gracias a** AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión (you're a lifesaver!).

También a todos los que le habéis dado un voto de confianza y habéis dejado review puesto en favoritos o alerta ^/^ siempre da ilusión y ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste.

PL.

* * *

**2. Llegan los bárbaros ***

* * *

Más gritos llegaron hasta el faro mientras las lenguas de fuego se relamían y cruzaban el pueblo.

_—_Esos malditos **_—_**apretó un puño mirando desde su posición privilegiada.

No era el momento de quedarse quieta, lo que fuera que iba a pasar, los daños debían ser los mínimos para la gente del pueblo. Corrió hacia el interior del faro y bajó las escaleras como el viento, antes de salir cogió una de las capas y se la echó por los hombros. No olvidó su bolsa, ni rezar para que el rey bastardo de la isla hubiera puesto en marcha algún dispositivo de defensa ante el ataque que estaban sufriendo y no hubiera corrido a esconderse sin más.

Corrió como pudo entre las piedras irregulares y los arbustos del camino que dirigían al pueblo, los habituales quince minutos ahora se hacían eternos mientras sus piernas parecían pesar cada vez más por la falta de ejercicio.

A ello se le añadía el aire cargado de humo que impedía respirar bien, paró durante un segundo cuando las primeras casas estaban a la vista, pasó la capucha sobre su cabeza para protegerse de las cenizas y sacó una tela del bolso que se pasó por el cuello, la boca y la nariz, a falta de mascarillas buenas eran las vendas. Suspiró una vez más antes de, con paso meditado, llegar hasta el pueblo.

Debía moverse con cuidado, no dejar que los piratas le vieran y encontrar a los posibles heridos que todavía no se hubieran largado a la otra vida. Ante todo, esconderse de los ojos enemigos.

El calor abrasante se unía al clima veraniego habitual de la isla, a pesar de la protección que la tela le proporcionaba, el fuerte olor de las hogueras, de la sangre, de la carne quemada se colaba dándole nauseas; las pavesas comenzaban a bailar en el viento y molestaban a los ojos. Los gritos de dolor y auxilio llegaban incansables hasta sus oídos así como el metal, los disparos y los golpes, nadie escapaba vivo de los captores. Se maldijo ante tal grotesco espectáculo.

Las cenizas en el suelo se habían formado demasiado rápido, el viento jugaba en su contra a rachas avivando y levantando las hogueras. Aquello rufianes pasaban entre carcajadas horribles por las calles principales buscando nuevas víctimas. Pegó su espalda a la pared del único edificio de adobe que quedaba intacto desde el callejón cerrando los ojos.

Era demasiado real, toda la escena. Dio un paso, hacia la calle principal, sus pies se pararon sobre algo líquido.

_—_Mierda _—_susurró al ver el charco de sangre.

Se apartó y se quitó los zapatos dejándolos en el sitio que antes ocupó, no se podía permitir dejar un rastro hacia dónde se dirigía. Miró de nuevo hacia la calle principal, ese era el lugar dónde ésta era más estrecha, parecía despejado, cogió aire y la cruzó corriendo. Nada más llegar al otro lado se pegó a la pared y soltó todo el aire del tirón. Negó con la cabeza, no había tiempo para un segundo de descanso y rompió a correr de nuevo con un destino prefijado, esperaba que al menos siguiera en pie y la pusieran al tanto de la situación real.

El fuego también estaba presente en esas calles más alejadas, incluso algunos de los piratas rondaban saqueando las casas. También separando a las mujeres que se encontraban. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no hacer una locura cuando uno de ellos decapitó a un hombre que protegía a una chica delante de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos y elevó una leve oración por el lechero, y sobre todo por su hija que la semana siguiente iba a casarse. Volvió a maldecirse, si pudiera hacer algo… Sus manos volaron inconscientemente hasta la bolsa.

Una idea surgió, peligrosa, pero posible.

Podía ver como el mismo pirata que había matado a su padre ahora la empujaba hasta la casa del herrero, en ese instante vacía y medio en ruinas, ella se agitaba y gritaba improperios, también podía ver las lágrimas mientras que el maldito comenzaba a abrirse los pantalones. Dio la vuelta a la casa y entró por la puerta trasera, se quitó la capa dejándola sobre una silla y sacó una de las jeringas cargándola con el contenido de uno de los tarritos que llevaba en el bolso. Se sentó en una silla sorprendiendo a ambos cuando entraban.

_—_Premio doble _—_murmuró aquel demonio que ya tenía expuestos sus genitales.

Tiró a la chica al suelo, que al verla solo aumentó las lágrimas mientras gemía pidiendo ayuda.

Ella se levantó de la silla y se acercó acariciando la mejilla de la otra.

_—_Tranquila, cariño, tranquila _—_alzó la mirada hacia el hombre que no dejaba de acariciarse. _—_Déjala marchar, conmigo te vale, ¿no?

_—_Creo que no entiendes la situación, putita.

Ladeó la cabeza con una fina sonrisa, hacia mucho que no la llamaba así nadie. Se acercó observando clínicamente al pirata, justo ahí, en el cuello, sería por la excitación, la adrenalina, el momento, o su suerte, la vena estaba en tu máximo apogeo y no le sería difícil matarle. En un par de pasos tentadores estaba justo delante mostrando descaradamente los pechos gracias a cuello bajo de su camisola.

_—_Pero me dejarás ser la primera, ¿verdad? _—_Susurró acercándose a su oído.

Podía sentir el sudor y el olor horrible mezclarse con la pólvora y la sangre. Levantó una mano que viajó sobre su pecho hasta llegar al cuello, la otra iba en camino secreto, dejó que se perdiera un poco más sobre sus pechos hasta llamarle la atención. Los ojos ensangrentados se clavaron en los suyos.

Y ella clavó la inyección fatal sobre la aorta con facilidad, empujando todo el líquido en cuestión de segundos, viendo como el grito de sorpresa y dolor se ahogaba en su garganta antes de que la espuma saliera de la boca y los ojos se le volvieran.

Cayó en redondo sobre el suelo en un misterioso silencio rodeado del rugir de la batalla exterior.

Sacó la aguja y la tiró sobre la forja apagada.

_—_No tenemos tiempo _—_susurró mientras se acercaba y cogía a la otra chica.

Observó sus ojos perdidos, había entrado en estado de shock; mejor así. La sentó en la silla mientras se volvía a colocar la bolsa y la capa, una vez preparada la ayudó a levantarse y salieron por la parte posterior de la casa, tal y como antes había entrado.

Ya estaban cerca del destino. Solo un par más de calles. Unas puertas más al sur.

Suspiró al ver que el edificio estaba intacto olvidando sus temores. Alzándose majestuosamente tétrico y austero.

Negó con la cabeza sin quitar la tonta sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, ellas sabían defenderse, y ella era una tonta por preocuparse. Corrió al callejón y llamó a la puerta verde bosque esperando que la mirilla se abriera y la reconocieran.

Al entrar dejó que algunas de las otras chicas cogieran a la joven que salvó. Ella con paso decidió buscaba a la que estaba al mando de la residencia. Nunca pensó que habría echado de menos las vestimentas negras ahora tan familiares.

_—_Me alegro de que estéis bien _—_susurró aliviada nada más verla.

_—_Son piratas, querida, saben que no deben dañar a las cosas importantes.

Negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una suave carcajada.

_—_Espera a que lleguen y ya veremos.

_—_Oh no, todos saben que este es el mejor lugar para recolectar información, y dado que nuestra isla se encuentra en un punto estratégico de cruce de camino; y el rey está metido en todos los movimientos peligrosos que se tratan en las aguas, tenemos material suficiente para sobrevivir.

Se acercó hacia la silla de respaldar alto que presidía la robusta mesa de madera, que parecía sacada de cualquier castillo medieval, en la que estaba acomodada la señora de más edad fumando elegantemente de una pipa de agua, Kazuyo. Se quitó la capa y dejó la bolsa pesada a un lado del suelo. En la misma sala estaban las doce mujeres que servían en el castillo del rey de la isla, en las cocinas, en las lavanderías, en las salas, en las habitaciones e incluso en la cama. Eran las únicas personas que estaban en todo momento dónde la información se creaba y navegaba; el mayor error del reino, que vivieran juntas y que Kazuyo fuera la ama de llaves. Ella se dirigió hacia la de más autoridad y se sentó a su lado. Sacó del bolsillo su paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno. Al fin y al cabo ellas eran únicas interesadas en mantener la paz en la isla, y si era necesario, negociaban con asuntos reales y economías sumergidas para conseguirlo.

_—_Me alegro que estéis bien.

_—_Deja de repetirte, querida. Y descuida, nada podría dejarte sin tus surtidoras ilegales de tabaco.

_—_¿Quiénes son?

_—_Vaya… _—_Murmuró escupiendo el humo dulce al aire. _—_Pensé que desde tu faro serías la primera en saberlo.

_—_No me conozco todas las malditas banderas.

_—_¿Y la chica?

_—_La hija del lechero, uno la iba a violar y la he salvado. Su padre está muerto, no sé que pasará cuando esto acabe, pero no sería mala idea que se quedara aquí.

_—_Si no es fuerte no me sirve de nada.

_—_No, joder, no para complacer a los soldados; sino en la cocina o limpiando. Deja que alguien se gane la vida sólo de manera honrada entre estas cuatro paredes.

_—_Lo siento, pero ya no hay más faros en la isla.

Sonrió ante la referencia de lo que hizo por ella. No tuvo que insistir, sabía que lo haría y punto.

_—_¿Qué pasará cuando se vayan? _—_Se atrevió a murmurar dejando que sus ojos se perdieran sobre algún punto de la mesa..

Si alguien hubiera sido capaz de responder a la pregunta no pudo hacerlo ante la explosión que se escuchó cerca, los muros débiles de la estancia se tambalearon y el polvo se levantó.

_—_Ya han llegado nuestros invitados.

* * *

**No, antes de que preguntéis, la isla no es Dressrosa, es más no tiene importancia alguna.**

*** **"Llegan los bárbaros" Título de la segunda canción del disco _El Singapur_ de Ángel Petisme. En sí misma no tiene relación con la trama, pero al final terminaban ocupando una torre.


	3. ¿Hay algún médico en la sala?

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, hay una OC corriendo suelta y es peligrosa. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. La paciencia es una virtud que todos tenemos, no queráis lanzaros a mi cuello sin más, por favor.

Muchas gracias a** AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión (you're a lifesaver!).

También a todos los que le habéis dado un voto de confianza y habéis dejado review puesto en favoritos o alerta, siempre da ilusión y ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste.

PL.

* * *

**3. ¿Hay algún médico en la sala?**

* * *

Con la mirada le estaba diciendo que se quedara entre las mujeres, al menos por un tiempo estaría a salvo; sino siempre podía decir que era la encargada del faro. Pero sus palabras decían lo contrario.

_—_Vuelve a tu casa _—_la mirada era dura. _—_Aquí sabremos manejarnos. Como siempre.

_—_¿Estás segura?

_—_Lárgate de una maldita vez. No nos harán nada, recuerda que tenemos la protección real _—_señaló un emblema colgado sobre la chimenea de la estancia. _—_Y además, seguro que una partida habrá ido o irá pronto al faro a buscarte.

_—_Pero aquí puedo ser más útil, sobre todo si la situación se va de las manos.

_—_Mira niña malcriada _—_aquella mujer le dirigió una fiera mirada sin apenas demostrar sentimientos en su rostro, _—_si crees que puedes hacer algo, te quedas; sino te largas a tu torre de puritana…

_—_Cuidado con lo que dices _—_su voz bajó una octava ante una amenaza enmascarada en el pasado.

_—_Estás avisada.

Con ello se echó la toga gris por los hombros indignada y salió de la sala con la cabeza bien alta, demostrando su rango dentro de aquel universo machista, y si no tenían cuidado, averiguarían cual era su verdadero nivel. Sonrió dulcemente ante su preocupación extraña por ella, estuvo poco tiempo allí pero el suficiente para hacer que aquella ama de llaves fría como el metal que pagaba su traición le cogiera cariño. Más que cariño, respeto. Volvió la mirada hacia la hija del lechero que todavía temblaba reponiéndose de la situación que nunca debió vivir, tendría que ser fuerte para sobrevivir allí o sería carnaza de las garras más oscuras antes de que se diera cuenta. El castillo era un hervidero de ratas.

Pero antes de que todo eso fuera siquiera posible, tendría que ver un nuevo mañana lejos de los piratas.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la chica, cogió una de sus manos para medirle el pulso mientras susurraba palabras dulces para que se tranquilizara, luego observó sus ojos, acercó uno de los candiles mientras abría bien los párpados. Al menos el shock no había dejado efectos secundarios graves observables a simple vista.

El alboroto que se había causado en el patio pronto llegó a los oídos de ellas, los piratas sabían dónde estaban y seguramente querían mal utilizar la situación a su favor.

_—_Voy a ver qué pasa _—_les dijo antes de incorporarse.

Las mujeres estaban cercas las unas de las otras. Nada preparaba para vivir este tipo de situaciones, nada era excusa suficiente ante el miedo.

Al contrario, ser mujer te dejaba más vulnerable ante todas las tempestades que siempre terminan azotando a las islas. Por no ser nadie. Por saber demasiado. Por todo.

Salió de esa habitación, tentando el paso por los pasillos se acercó a las ventanas que daban al patio central de la vivienda, parecía que al menos todos los piratas estaban fuera, en eso Kazuyo hacía bien su trabajo. Se sentó en el suelo y se arrastró hasta la ventana más cercana a la puerta, se giró hasta quedarse de rodillas y poder espiar con atención a través de las celosías de madera qué ocurría fuera.

Podía contar al menos quince hombres pobremente vestidos. Sin lugar a dudas eran lobos de mar. Recordó el mal estado de las velas del barco en el que llegaron, seguramente vendrían de alguna batalla mal ganada; o huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas de un enemigo demasiado fuerte. De entre ellos uno extrañamente vestido se encontraba al frente dialogando a gritos con la jefa. Sería el que estaba al mando de esa tropa; calculando _grosso modo_, podría haber unas tres partidas repartidas por la isla, lo que harían unos cincuenta cabrones mal contados corriendo sueltos y saqueando todo lo que se encontraran a su paso. Maldijo por lo bajo, las voces se elevaban más en una acalorada discusión sobre qué les iba a pasar si no accedían.

_—_Mierda _—_no fue un susurro mientras salía disparada hacia fuera llegando a tiempo para detener la sucia mano del pirata con intenciones de golpear a la mujer.

Miró con fuerza a los ojos sorprendidos del hombre, podía empezar a escuchar los murmullos de los demás crecer y, aunque estaba segura que su gesto seguía estoico, podía oler el enfado de Kazuyo.

_—_Pero qué tenemos aquí _—_el hombre antes de que se diera cuenta había cogido su brazo y lo retorció sobre su espalda sin llegar a dislocarlo todavía.

_—_Suéltame, malnacido.

_—_Supongo que el jefe será quien quiera disfrutar de tus no-habilidades, pero yo me voy a llevar a la niñita. Y las demás las echaré desnudas al resto de la tripulación.

_—_No es nuestra principal ocupación, pero podemos hacer un esfuerzo_—_su voz seguía seria. _—_ …¿Cómo pensáis pagar todo eso?

_—_¿Pagar? _—_Por un segundo elevó su cara alejándola de la chica que tenía apresada. _—_No lo has entendido, cuando acabemos con vosotras tendréis que agradecer que sigáis vivas.

_—_No hay trato _—_vio como los ojos de la más joven se cerraban al apretar él el agarre.

_—_No es un trato _—_ella sacó esa sonrisa irónica mientras volvía a pasar la toga por sus hombros esqueléticos. Le vendría bien un escarmiento por ser imprudente.

_—_Entonces ya podéis marcharos de mi propiedad.

Él rompió en una carcajada limpia a la par que pasaba su otro brazo por la cintura de la más joven sin soltar el agarre dañino.

_—_¿No te importa qué podría pasarle a una de tus chicas? _—_Ni siquiera se volvió. _—_Yo ya he elegido, el resto es para vosotros.

Ordenó a sus hombres que gritaron al recibir el mandato que llevaban esperando todo ese tiempo. Pero entre el tumulto de voces, la mujer mayor se impuso serena, desde la puerta de la vivienda sin volver la cara

_—_No dejaré que pongáis un pie en mi propiedad sin mi permiso _—_no era una amenaza sin fundamento, pero pocos la tomarían en serio. _—_Además no me importa qué le pase a esa mujerzuela. Ni siquiera es una de mis chicas, ni es puta. Es la médico del pueblo.

Un silencio abrupto se hizo en el patio, tan extraño que hizo que la mujer ahora sí se diera la vuelta. Los piratas se miraban curiosos los unos a los otros, y el que parecía al mando estudió a su presa sopesando la verdad de las palabras. Kazuyo se recriminó haber dado esa información y se maldijo por no haber averiguado antes qué era lo que los piratas buscaban en aquella isla alejada de toda ruta. Era un error de principiantes.

_—_¿Médico? _—_Murmuró asombrado tras un segundo._—_¿Y eres buena?

_—_Mejor que _House_, seguro _—_masculló por primera vez desde que salió al patio.- Y no es bueno ignorarme.

_—_¿Hay algún otro doctor en la isla?

_—_No, ella es la única con conocimientos de medicina de nuestro pueblo. _—_Y por ello seguía viva.

_—_Decidle a Killer que hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos _—_ordenó a uno de los más cercanos.

Ahora estaban en un aprieto, los hombres no querrían irse de la residencia femenina sin más; pero justo el médico que necesitaban estaba allí y tendrían que llevársela rápida, la vida del capitán podría depender de ello. Bajó la mirada otra vez asombrado por el descubrimiento. Era una mujer.

Sólo esperaba que Killer o algunos de los más cercanos al capitán llegaran cuanto antes.

_—_De entrada, tú te vienes con nosotros _—_masculló.

_—_Genial me ha tocado un crucero a las Bahamas...

Estaba confusa, no sólo por el dolor punzante que el futuro desgarro muscular que iba a tener en el hombro le estaba produciendo; también aquel ambiente cargado de humo y toda la aventura nocturna le estaba pasando factura nublando su conciencia.

Los piratas querían un médico.

Bien.

Ella era médico y la única que había en esa zona de Red Line por desgracia.

Vale, de acuerdo.

¿Tenían que desvalijar toda la isla por ello?

¿No podían llegar y preguntar?

No.

Claro, lo olvidaba eran piratas; eso lo explicaba todo. Gente que piensa que la fuerza y el poder están por encima de lo demás, y que se olvidaban que la libertad que gozaban era a cambio del sufrimiento y miedo de otros.

Cabrones egoístas.

Ahora que recordaba, Cabrón* era el apellido de un almirante de la flota naval que después de varios años traicionó a su país y se hizo corsario, pero sin patente de corso. Y a su tripulación se les llamaba cabrones. Por lo que pirata y cabrón pasaban a ser sinónimos.

¡Ni siquiera les estaba insultando!

_—_Nos la llevamos.

Volvió a la consciencia ante la nueva voz que resonó profunda y autoritaria en el patio. El crujir del fuego, los pasos titubeantes de los piratas, el entrechocar de las armas de hierro y las voces agudas de las mujeres en el interior del edificio se agolparon sobre ella junto con los aromas nauseabundos de la noche. Es cierto. Todo estaba sucediendo.

Elevó la mirada buscando a quien había hablado. Se rió. No pudo evitar la carcajada rebelde ante ese tipo que se decía al mando de los otros. Aquel pelo rubio propio de un anuncio de champú, el casco al más puro estilo _Matanza de Texas_, y esa camisa de lunares sacada de cualquier Feria de Abril. Volvió a reírse, no al menos en la Feria se solía tener mejor gusto, aquello, amén de los pantalones vaqueros con flecos, era demasiado _cani_ para ser real.

Interiormente le estaba agradeciendo a la _Barbie Miarma_** el espectáculo para recobrar la calma. Los hombres estaban alertas, incluso aquel que la tenía presa estaba en tensión por la reacción que podría desembocar en su superior la actitud de la chica.

_—_A ver, Barbie _—_no pudo evitar usar el apelativo cariñoso que en cierto modo la hacia sentir protegida ante cualquier salida negativa, incluso que quisiera matarla.

Algo que no iba a ocurrir, no creía que la fueran a matar, y eso podía jugar a su favor. Necesitaban a un médico después de todo.

_—_¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a ir con vosotros sin más y voluntariamente? _—_El tipo volvió la máscara hacia la mujer, no pudo evitar pensar que dentro estaba sonriendo. _—_Además, en caso de que consigáis meterme en vuestro barco, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que me llevaría mataros sin que os deis cuenta?

Por esa vez le dejaría pasar toda aquella pantomima, la mujer parecía razonar al menos y podría ser entretenida. Suspiró, siempre que lograra sobrevivir, iba a ser un buen cambio tener a alguien inteligente para variar en el barco. Agitó la cabeza. Estaba pensando demasiado en el futuro, como había dicho, lo primero era meterla en el barco, y no tenía tiempo que perder.

_—_Si te vienes con nosotros dejaremos la isla en paz _—_ella elevó la mirada curiosa. _—_Cuanto más tardes en decidirte, peor.

_—_Ya bueno, pero eso no evitará que os intente matar a la primera de cambio, es como si solo yo saliera ganando, ¿no? _—_Sonrió, no evitó la maldita sonrisa que le sonsacó la chica. _—_Tampoco evitaría que vosotros volvierais a saquear lo poco que queda. y todo ello suponiendo que me interese que pasará aquí…

_—_Eso tiene fácil solución. Mientras estés con nosotros, tomaremos la isla bajo nuestra bandera, protección absoluta.

_—_¿Acaso sois de alguno de los cuatros? _—_Sus conocimientos de cómo se regía el mar de los pirata eran escasos, pero no había nadie en ese mundo que no supiera de los cuatro emperadores.

El asombro escapó de los labios de todos, dándole a entender que no, así que siguió con su crítica.

_—_Hay que tener huevos de decir que protegeréis la isla en esta parte del océano si ni siquiera sois poderosos.

_—_Está bien, aceptamos _—_sonó la voz de la mujer. _—_Os la lleváis a cambio de vuestra bandera.

_—_Pero…

_—_Cariño _—_se dirigió hacia ella, _—_son los piratas de Kidd, nos protegerán una vez le pertenezcamos. A nosotros y a ti.

_—_Kidd… Kidd… Kidd… ¿el novato pelirrojo aprendiz de mecánico?

_—_Ahora mismo traigo sus cosas y podréis iros de la isla.

_—_Espera, Kazuyo, ¡yo todavía no he dicho nada!

La mujer se volvió hasta llegar a ella que seguía sujeta por el pirata, sin previo aviso le golpeó la mejilla con la mano.

_—_Querida, decidiste quedarte, ahora asume las consecuencias. Si entregándote logramos la paz, así será.

_—_Kazuyo…- intentó replicar.

_—_Piensa bien, de este modo el rey estará en deuda contigo y con tus nuevos dueños, y tú te vas de rositas a probar tus venenos con los piratas.

No volvió a abrir la boca. La mujer mayor asintió haciendo entender al pirata que podía soltarla sin más. Entró a la sala en la que estaban todas las chicas y recogió las pertenencias que la menor había traído. Al volver al patio vio que el número de hombres había descendido, sólo estaban tres, más ella.

Sin lugar a dudas lo mejor era que se marchara, y antes de saber los planes del rey. El festival de otoño se acercaba y los inviernos en las isla siempre era peligrosos. Desafiarle como entonces hizo le traería la muerte. Cuando quién se la merecía era él.

_—_Sé que no tengo derecho a decir nada, pero espero que vuestro capitán sepa cuidarla _—_aleccionó a Killer tras entregar la bolsa a la mujer. _—_La niña es buena médico, pero sobre todo es una experta en venenos y una suicida.

_—_No le pasará nada mientras acate todas las normas.

La chica abrió el bolso sacando el paquete de tabaco a medio gastar junto con un mechero y se lo entregó a la mayor.

_—_Fumar en un barco es pecado mortal, así que guárdamelo hasta que vuelva.

_—_Buen viaje, Elettra***.

* * *

* Pedro Hernández Cabrón, natural de Cádiz (Andalucia, España) que vivió, navegó y ejerció la piratería a finales del siglo XV Un tipo, pues, ya se imaginan, algo cabrón.

**Miarma: Nombre despectivo que en algunas zonas se le da a algunos habitantes de Sevilla (Andalucía) debido a la coletilla típica del habla, está en relación con Feria de Abril, siendo la más importante de las Ferias la de Sevilla que inaugura el calendario, obviamente en Abril. Respecto a todo esto y al término cani, una tribu urbana (?), podréis encontrar muchos más datos preguntando a Mr. Google porque yo no puedo ser imparcial

***Elettra: en referencia a la Pléyade hija de Atlas; significa ámbar (¡anda, como los ojos de Kidd!).


	4. Hogar, sucio hogar

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, hay una OC corriendo suelta y es peligrosa. A partir de ahora aparecerán "procedimientos médicos" y venenos cuya base es científica y totalmente viable, por lo que no se recomienda probarlo en casa. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

Por ahora llevo buen ritmo de actualización, creo. Espero no perderlo, le he cogido el gusto a desestresarme con Kidd. Pobrecito.

Muchas gracias a** AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión (¡Eres un sol!).

También a todos los que le habéis dado un voto de confianza y habéis dejado review puesto en favoritos o alerta, siempre da ilusión y ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.

PL.

* * *

**4. Hogar, sucio hogar**

* * *

Aspiró profundamente el olor de salitre y madera podrida que desprendía el pequeño cascarón en el que cruzaban la distancia entre la playa y el navío de los piratas. Su nueva casa. Elevó la mirada hacia el sol que poco a poco brotaba de entre las aguas, resplandeciente y nuevo. En cuatro horas toda su vida había dado un vuelco inesperado. O quizá era más esperado de lo que en algún momento pensó. Salir de esa isla fue una de las elecciones que en algún momento supo tendría que tomar; y las otras opciones no eran muy buenas. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Al menos, le habían dejado que fuera hasta el faro para recoger sus pertenencias. Bajó la mirada sobre su regazo donde descansaba la mochila verde militar con algunos parches cosidos repleta de recuerdos. Pasó un dedo sobre uno de ellos, se los conocía todos de memoria, pero pertenecían a un pasado que no debía recordar. Ahora debía respirar y tranquilizarse, replantearse la situación y sobrevivir a ella. Y lo primero era recolectar más información. Quien poseyera el conocimiento, controlaba el mundo.

_—_¿Por qué necesitáis un médico con tanta urgencia?

_—_Kidd.

_—_¿El capitán?

_—_Tú capitán, te necesita _—_al menos estaba segura que se había tomado el trato en serio.

_—_Oye, ya hemos hablado de esto, yo soy médico no señorita de compañía, y como se quiera propasar lo mato _—_saltó sintiéndose atacada en la intimidad mientras se sonrojaba.

_—_Necesita que le salves la vida _—_sabía que estaba riéndose bajo esa máscara maldita.

_—_Lo siento, Barbie. Intentaré hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle _—_había algo en su porte que le mostraba la confusión que no podía ver. _—_Forma parte del trato, ¿no?

_—_Confías en nuestra palabra.

_—_No tengo más opciones, ni nada que perder. Vosotros, sin embargo, podéis morir en cualquier momento.

Intentó mantener el equilibrio cuando su embarcación chocó contra el mascarón del barco. Killer le tendió la escalerilla de cuerda y subió con decisión tras asegurar bien sus pocos objetos en la espalda.

Una vez en cubierta pudo leer la sorpresa en todos los marineros que les esperaban, desde tiempo atrás, llegar para ayudar al capitán. Tenían sus motivos al ver a la joven que le acompañaba. La chica no pudo evitar una suave sonrisa, eran un grupo muy particular, sacados directamente de algún concierto de rock de finales de los setenta principio de los ochentas.

_—__Good ol' times __—_se permitió mascullar ante los piratas sin dejar de sonreír.

_—_En cuanto lleguen todos, levamos anclas _—_ordenó el segundo al mando y todos asintieron de viva voz.

Killer se volvió hacia la nueva integrante de la tripulación que debía estar procesando esa jerarquía. Ahora que la tenía en el barco, comenzaba la parte complicada del plan: que Kidd la aceptara, aceptara que le tratara y aceptara que se quedara. Recorrió una vez más de la cabeza a los pies a la chica, a lo que había que añadir que tenía perspicacia, curiosidad y no se mordía la lengua. Estaban jodidos. Todo por culpa de Kidd y su maldito ego.

En un principio iba a ser una parada ocasional para que un médico de la isla subiera, ayudara al capitán y se largara. Pero no. Kidd quería que si se hacia alguna parada todo el mundo se enterara de qué habían pasado por allí; por consiguiente si encontraban un médico, éste se lo llevaban al barco. Si resultaba ser bueno, pasaba a ser el médico oficial; sino, a los reyes marinos con él. Mientras el pueblo ardía y gritaba a su paso.

Sin embargo, en la isla sólo había un médico; que además era una mujer; y era experta en venenos. La situación no podía ser peor.

_—_Tranquilo Barbie, no terminé la carrera pero soy buena _—_parecía que estaba leyendo su duda. _—_Deja a tu capitán en mis manos, y te lo devolveré nuevo y reluciente.

_—_Espero que Kidd se comporte.

Ella elevó una ceja curiosa antes de encogerse de hombros, luego le siguió por la cubierta hacia el castillo de entrada a las entrañas del barco. Dentro comenzaron a bajar un nivel y moverse por los pasillos oscuros. No prestó atención al paso absorta en sus pensamientos, aquello no tenía nada que envidiarle a cualquier casa del terror de un parque de atracciones. Su guía se paró delante de una puerta gruesa y oscura, supuso que su destino. Tras ella estaría el capitán que necesitaba su ayuda. Aspiró tranquilizándose, ella le curaría y luego, bueno, ya luego si eso, envenenaría su comida para estar en paz consigo misma.

_—_Me quedaré por si necesitas ayuda.- asintió.

No llamó, cogió directamente la manilla de la puerta y la abrió haciendo que un pesado hedor a sangre y sudor volara hacia el exterior golpeándoles en la cara. Éste era un aroma al que estaba acostumbrada. Sonrió aspirando una vez más la esencia metálica reseca junto con el de personas febriles atosigadas por fantasmas que las altas temperaturas traían de la mano. Olía a infección, a heridas imposibles, incluso a la muerte rondando en las esquinas, y sobre todo olía a enfado por estar desterrado entre cuatro paredes y no poder hacer nada. Cómo iba a disfrutar, una mueca turbadora comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Kidd se había convertido sin saberlo en su nuevo juguete.

_—_Creo que esto me va a gustar- susurró escaneando la estancia.

La oscuridad no permitía discernir nada, pero para ello Killer entró con paso autoritario arrancando algunos gruñidos incomprensibles que le hacían notar que la habitación no estaba vacía. Por supuesto que no, el segundo al mando abrió las cortinas pesadas y una hoja de la ventana desvelando un mar de suciedad, una cama ensangrentada y un hombre sudoroso que no soltaba su costado izquierdo mientras luchaba por conseguir cada nueva bocanada de aire como si acabara de nacer.

Tras más gruñidos, pudo sentir unos ojos metálicos que se clavaban sobre ella sometiéndola a un detallado escrutinio, a pesar de estar luchando contra la subconsciencia. Su voz era grave, profunda, oscura y dolorosa, ante la que ella no evitó un gesto de felicidad, le recordaba a la de tantos cantantes que adoraba.

_—_¡Joder Killer, te he pedido un médico no una puta! _—_Ella se aclaró la garganta reclamando la atención de ambos, olvidando lo anterior y recordando qué había venido a hacer. Luego, ya si le apetecía, podría torturarle antes de matarle por lo que acababa de decir.

_—_Soy médico. Y agradecería que dejarais de pensar en toda mujer sólo y únicamente como objeto sexual.

Miró el suelo manchado de sangre, sobre todo en la zona más cercana a la cama así como un reguero entre la puerta y la misma. Es más, miró hacia abajo, sus pies desnudos estaban sobre una mancha reseca. Puso un mohín de asco antes de dar unos pasos hacia la derecha, zona que sí estaba limpia y dejó caer sus dos bolsos sobre el suelo. Se agachó sobre la bandolera y la abrió rebuscando un par de guantes.

_—_Por favor, Killer, ¿podría tener agua caliente, varias botellas de ron y a ser posible fuego?

Le pidió cuando se incorporó y se acercó hacia la cama desde donde el capitán la miraba inmutablemente. El interpelado se acercó a la puerta y repitió sus órdenes a alguien que pasaba por allí. Pero eso ahora no era lo importante, ahora tenía que tratar con un niño grande seguramente caprichoso, egoísta y violento.

_—_Por favor, quita la mano _—_pidió amablemente.

Sabía que había que tener cuidado con los piratas en el trato, y prefería ser ella quien acabara viva después de todo. Repitió su petición al ver que no recibía respuesta, al menos sus ojos estaban centrados en ella.

Tras esperar unos segundos suspiró cansada y se colocó justo al lado de la cama. El capitán, Kidd, estaba sentado sobre la orilla. Sus pies también estaban desnudos sobre la madera del suelo manchado de sangre. Al menos toda la sangre estaba ya reseca. Tendría que limpiarla para evitar infecciones mayores.

_—_Esto es un hervidero de bacterias _—_no pensó cuando empezó a hablar, _—_da gracias a ser un tipo sano, o estarías en el otro barrio.

_—_Mira, mujer, lo que hayas venido a hacer, hazlo en silencio.

_—_¿Así que al gran Capitán Kidd no le gusta que le regañen?

Podía ver como una sonrisa maliciosa brotaba de sus labios oscuros, al menos estaba consciente.

_—_¿Desde cuando estás así?

_—_Sufrimos un percance hace casi dos días.- respondió Killer.

Ella asintió asombrada. Llevaba dos días con fiebre, dolores y desangrándose. No evitó la pequeña carcajada.

_—_Tranquilo, grandullón _—_murmuró llevando sus manos sobre las de él en el lateral izquierdo- Vas a estar bien.

Sabía que su estado psicológico le ayudaba y le estaba permitiendo que se acercara. Era normal, tampoco podía esperar que tuviera tanto aguante. Sonrió al ver como sus ojos color miel brillosos la observaban desconfiada. Dejó sus manos sobre la suya un segundo, haciendo que el frío traspasara hacia la piel de él, venciendo poco a poco la resistencia hasta que sola cayó sobre su regazo. Entonces pudo acercarse e inspeccionar. Los cortes en su cara eran profundos, pero no tenía que preocuparse por ellos más allá de la fea costra que comenzaba a formarse, luego los desinfectaría y comprobaría cuán afectado estaba su ojo. En un principio tampoco tenía dañado los órganos vitales, rasguños bajaban por su cuello y cogían parte del torso, en el mismo estado que su cara. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era su brazo izquierdo, que por obra del destino no estaba allí. Sorprendente que no se hubiera desangrado tiempo atrás.

Poco a poco con cuidado y mojando sus dedos en el agua que le habían traído para ayudar a que las telas y vendas se despegaran sin arrancar piel, quedó su hombro seccionado al descubierto.

_—_¿Pero qué…? _—_Masculló incrédula, ahí estaba la explicación inimaginable.


	5. Limpia, fija y da esplendor

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, hay una OC corriendo suelta y es peligrosa. A partir de ahora aparecerán "procedimientos médicos" y venenos cuya base es científica y veraz, por lo que no se recomienda probarlo en casa. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a** AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión.

Espero que os guste ^^.

PL.

* * *

**5. Limpia, fija y da esplendor***

* * *

Una placa de metal estaba rematada a la carne aún fresca. Acercó la mirada inquisitoria, justo lo que no quería ver, las pequeñas vetas verdáceas que brotaban. Todo había sido demasiado bueno para que fuera verdad.

_—_Quítala.

Sus ojos se centraron por un segundo negando como si lo que le dijera fuese una locura.

_—_Si quieres morir envenenado es tu problema, pero al menos que sea por uno de mis venenos _—_obvió la confusión. _—_Vas a quitarla y yo te anestesiaré. Luego usaremos el método rápido para cicatrizar esa cosa tan horrible, te coso como si fueras un osito de peluche y cuando te despiertes estarás como nuevo. De regalo, te desinfecto las otras heridas y me aseguro que no tengas que usar un parche por muy pirata que seas, ¿qué me dices?

Algo en su voz entre dulce y autoritaria no le dejaba replantear nada de lo que ordenaba. Sería la fiebre masculló cansado.

_—_Espera grandullón, cuando yo te diga _—_y encima se permitía ordenarle en su barco como si nada usando ese tono horriblemente azucarado.

La chica se acercó al fuego que dio potencia, luego a su bolsa donde comenzó a sacar pequeños frascos de cristal bien etiquetados, diferentes agujas e hilo. Kidd vio como pedía una pinza, de las que tenía sobre la mesa, a Killer con la que cogió la aguja de una jeringa para acercarla al fuego y desinfectarla. La puso en la inyección y junto con los demás instrumentos, los llevó hasta la mesa que había al lado de su cama.

Elettra miró una vez más al hombre herido que seguía sentado en el borde la cama, con la jeringa y un pequeño frasco abierto en cada mano, estudiándolo con ojo clínico. Tendría que pesar al menos unos cien kilos, introdujo la aguja en el líquido transparente absorbiéndolo en el depósito de la inyección, necesitaría una dosis de caballo para tener el efecto deseado y nunca había administrado tanta cantidad a un paciente. Esperaba que funcionara; sino sólo moriría.

_—_Una verdadera lástima.

Con una fina sonrisa dejó el frasco sobre la mesa y quitó el aire acumulado en la carga líquida de la jeringa. Se giró hacia su paciente, y aspiró con fuerza preparándose mentalmente para la presión de la intervención.

_—_Acuéstate, por favor _—_empujó con cuidado su torso dejando el lado herido hacia ella.

Acercó el barreño de agua a sus pies y unas telas limpias bajo su hombro y otras tantas en el suyo para tenerlas a mano. Buscó con la mirada a Killer preguntándole si estaba listo para actuar en cuanto ella lo dijera. El rubio asintió.

_—_Está bien, y no te muevas _—_murmuró más para ella que para los hombres presentes, presionó sus manos sobre el cuello y colocó la inyección en el lugar exacto. _—_¡Ya!

El hombre gritó escalofriantemente mientras la placa de metal salía despedida de su piel cayendo sobre el suelo seguido de borbotones de sangre. Mientras ella clavaba la aguja de la inyección en el lugar prefijado de su cuello.

_—_¡Killer! _—_Cogió la placa y tras pasarla por el barreño de agua la dejó sobre el fuego.

El efecto del sedante sería casi instantáneo, era una fórmula propia de larga duración que además ralentizaba la actividad cardíaca, lo que evitaría que perdiera mucha más sangre. También la hacía más peligrosa y aumentaba la posibilidad de que muriera asfixiado. Además, tendría que preparar transfusiones una vez acabara de cerrar aquello.

Sonrió, primero tendría que sobrevivir a la anestesia.

Con los paños que tenía en el hombro intentó parar la hemorragia lo suficiente como para observar la piel que había comenzado a infectarse por el óxido de la placa. Esperaba que no fuera nada maligno, vertió una botella del desinfectante alcohol sobre la herida, menos mal que estaba sedado, sino moriría del dolor. Y todavía quedaba lo peor, su sonrisa se amplió.

Adoraba su trabajo.

Miró sobre su hombro esperando que el nuevo enfermero estuviera listo, un gesto fue necesario, éste cogió la placa con las pinzas extensibles del horno de la cocina y se acercó. En el momento que ella retiró las telas de la herida del capitán, él acercó la placa sobre la misma. De ese modo aceleraría le proceso de cicatrización en el muñón así como mataría toda bacteria infecciosa que estuviera atacando y provocando las fiebres en el capitán. Pronto el olor a carne quemada envolvió la habitación, ese maldito aroma extravagante y delicioso, con un gesto de la mano le dijo que la quitara. Si la dejaban demasiado tiempo, al retirarla sólo conseguirían reabrir la herida y eso no hubiera servido para nada.

Segunda parte de la intervención.

_—_¿Podrías buscar a alguien sano que tenga el mismo grupo sanguíneo que Capitán? _—_Murmuró mientras enhebraba la aguja. _—_Esta parte es un poco asquerosa, así que entiendo si quieres irte.

_—_Yo tengo el mismo tipo de sangre** _—_contestó dándole a entender que no iba a retirarse.

_—_Perfecto, luego tendremos que hacerle una transfusión o se nos morirá.

Con maestría unió los restos de piel y músculo de la herida pasando la aguja en gesto rápido y preciso. Para ese entonces la anestesia tenía que haber tomado un control completo de su cuerpo, sino se habría desmayado por el dolor. Aún así algunos hilos de sangre seguían manando de la herida, de las pequeñas laceraciones que infligía con la aguja parecida a un anzuelo. Reforzó algunas partes de la costura y cortó el hilo quirúrgico cuando se aseguró que estaba bien cerrada. Bañó primero la herida de nuevo en alcohol y luego con un paño nuevo la mojó y secó quitando todo resto de sangre y suciedad. Suspiró con una sonrisa al ver que todo estaba bien. Levantó el pulgar hacia el rubio que sólo se encogió de hombros.

_—_Veamos el resto.

Inspeccionó con meticulosidad el resto de heridas en el torso y el brazo que le quedaba, como presupuso no eran graves, las desinfectó, porque ese parecía ser el mayor problema que afectaban al capitán y se dispuso a vendar todo.

_—_Ahora, necesito tu ayuda para incorporarle.

Killer sujetó el cuerpo de Kidd mientras ella sacaba rollos de vendas de su bolsa y comenzaba la tarea. Desde el hombro hasta las caderas. No evitó reírse.

_—_Un poco más y se queda sin descendencia nuestro pobre Capitán _—_sería por la atmósfera llena de ansiedad, Killer no pudo evitar responder a su mueca. _—_De todas formas, sólo por lo de la placa, tiene toda mi admiración.

Cuando acabó, le recostó de nuevo y ella se acercó a las heridas que quedaban en su rostro. También las curó y a pesar de hacer un examen primario sobre el ojo, hasta que el efecto de la anestesia no pasara, no podía decidir nada con seguridad.

_—_Si no te importa sentarte, me gustaría comenzar con la transfusión cuanto antes. Demasiado la he pospuesto.

_—_¿Sigue vivo? _—_Le preguntó en un tono neutro el rubio mientras ella terminaba de preparar los objetos necesario para la intervención.

_—_Descuida, Barbie _—_sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo antes de clavar la aguja para abrirle una vía a Kidd. _—_Te dije que te lo devolvería nuevo y reluciente, y eso mismo voy a hacer. Aunque… con un brazo de menos, espero que no te importe.

_—_¿Dónde aprendiste? _—_Parecía que el silencio ya no era necesario.

Le puso a él también el catéter ajustado a una bolsa para recoger la sangre. Su cara olvidó la sonrisa entre la concentración de su quehacer.

_—_En mi país estudiaba Medicina, pero tuve que abandonarla antes de terminar. Viajé un poco, descubrí los venenos y me encantaron. En los viajes llegué a la isla y perfeccioné algunas de mis drogas, en concreto la que le he dado a Kidd. La llamo la droga de los violadores, en honor a una parecida que había en mi país. Aunque allí la daban los violadores a sus víctimas y éstas se quedaban conscientes durante todo momento; aquí te deja KO en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, tiene algunos efectos secundarios no muy buenos y es peligrosa, pero Kidd es de corazón fuerte. Por su propio bien.

Mientras explicaba recogió todos los accesorios, las agujas las esterilizó en el fuego, los paños manchados de sangre los quemó. Guardó los tarros en la bandolera, su botiquín médico. Tiró el agua del barreño por la ventana directa al mar y se giró con la decisión pintada en la cara.

Kidd estaba frito recuperándose; Killer atado a la bolsa de sangre que compartía con el capitán; y el camarote echo un desastre.

_—_Bueno… _—_Suspiró, _—_ahora queda lo peor. Ordenar, limpiar y ventilar la habitación.

_—_Espera que termine esto.

_—_No me podrás ayudar, después de perder tanta sangre tú también tendrás que recuperarte y comer bien. Por lo que no es buena idea que hayamos zarpado.

_—_Céntrate en tu tarea de médico, y deja lo demás a los hombres _—_murmuró.

_—_Y yo que pensaba que al tener el pelo largo de Barbie no serías machista… _—_Volvió a su bolso médico. _—_A ver si tengo algo para bajarle la fiebre al capitán…

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama rebuscando en la bandolera sin fondo, de vez en cuando sacaba algún que otro saquito de diferentes colores, murmuraba ininteligibles palabras y si no le gustaba lo guardaba de nuevo, si estaba satisfecha lo dejaba fuera, en una de las pocas zonas limpias de las sábanas de la cama.

Cogió los tres ganadores, limpió con el brazo el escritorio y allí junto con una fina lámina de papel se puso a trabajar. Sacó una pizca del primero, una base del segundo y dos pellizcos del tercero, todo aquel polvo de colores diferentes se mezcló en el papel y lo cerró con cuidado de que nada escapara. A su lado cogió otro trozo de papel y comenzó a garabatear una receta.

_—_En cuanto puedas moverte sin que te de den mareos, sería recomendable que dijeras en cocina que preparen esto, es líquido, lo pones en esta bolsa y disuelves el contenido del sobre _—_Killer asintió. _—_Y ya es hora de que te quite el catéter.

_—_¿Te llamas Elettra?

_—_Así es, como mi abuela de la que dicen que heredé el pelo rubio _—_asintió mientras terminaba de recoger el material que podría guardar y lo demás lo quemaba en el fuego. _—_Elettra significa ámbar.

_—_Cuando Kidd esté mejor supongo que querrá hablar contigo, mientras tanto será mejor que descanses.

_—_Pero ¿y qué pasa con sanear este cuchitril?

_—_Mandaré a alguien _—_se dejó convencer, recogió sus bolsas y siguió al rubio fuera del camarote.

Era cierto que estaba cansada, a la falta de sueño de noches anteriores había que añadirle los eventos pasados, también le gustaría poder ducharse, pero más valía ir poco a poco. Se movieron a un nivel inferior dentro de la obra viva recorriendo los pasillos repletos de puertas cerradas.

_—_Era un antiguo calabozo, al menos tendrás intimidad _—_Killer abrió la puerta.

_—_Genial, también necesita un lavado de cara _—_masculló olisqueando el ambiente cerrado y húmedo. _—_Si Kidd no se despierta en tres o cuatro días no os preocupéis y esta noche avísame para revisar que todo vaya bien. De entrada le visitaré cada mañana y cada noche hasta que despierte. No te olvides del suero de esta noche. Mientras tanto…

_—_Tendrás libertad de movimiento por el barco, sólo no te metas en problemas.

_—_Gracias Barbie.

Cuando la puerta se cerró abrió la ventana dejando el aire entrar, sopló con fuerza levantando una ola de polvo del escritorio y dejó sus mochilas sobre esa zona. Se acercó al camastro, quitó la única cobija y la tiró sobre el suelo, dejando a la vista la tabla de madera que servía de colchón y sin más ceremonias se recostó cayendo en un profundo sueño al instante. Ya cuando se levantara se preocuparía por ducharse.

* * *

* Lema de la Real Academia Española de la Lengua, que se podría comentar largo y tendido.

**a decir verdad, no hay nada que demuestre que ambos, capitán y segundo, compartan tipo sanguíneo, y siguiendo las costumbres japonesas que el tipo sanguíneo define tu personalidad, pues no, de ningún modo tendrían el mismo. Pero como aquí venía bien, se queda así.


	6. Y a los tres días

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd está despierto y habla, y no se caracteriza por ser muy cortés. También que la próxima actualización tardará algo más de lo normal, lo siento.

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión.

* * *

**6. Y a los tres días...**

* * *

_—_Admítelo, Monstruo-san _—_todavía le hacia gracia el apelativo cariñoso que le habían dado los pocos piratas con los que se relacionaba, más aún viniendo de él.

_—_Es cierto, para qué seguir negándolo _—_hizo un aspaviento con la mano cerrando los ojos indignada incapaz de esconder la sonrisa cómplice. _—_Estoy desesperada por tirarme a Kidd, y no sé si aguantaré hasta que se despierte, menos mal que puedo entrar en su camarote cuando quiera sin que nadie se de cuenta. Ey, ¿me quitas de en medio a Killer esta noche?

La risa infame del hombre de pelo azul que la acompañaba sentado en cubierta rompió el silencio de la noche. Estaba de guardia y ella, tras la revisión habitual del Bello Durmiente, no encontraba el sueño; qué mejor que salir a tomar el aire fresco de alta mar. Algo de conversación ligera con Heat siempre era bienvenida, más cuando podía reírse libremente tergiversando su noble admiración hacia el capitán y cómo él presuponía que todos tenían que adorar a Kidd con la misma intensidad.

_—_Heat, ¿a dónde vamos? _—_Prefirió cambiar de tema, cerró los ojos y se bañó en el olor del mar nocturno.

_—_A nuestro atraque.

_—_¿Y queda mucho? _—_Preguntó con voz infantil.

_—_Con este viento de proa… entre cinco días y semana y media _—_revolvió el pelo enmarañado de la joven al ver su cara de fastidio. _—_¿A qué vienen las prisas?

_—_Quiero bañarme.

_—_Puedes usar las duchas comunes.

_—_¿Bromeas? _—_Saltó indignada. _—_Si entro ahí, corro peligro de sufrir algún tipo de mutación radioactiva permanente, ¿no os da asco?

_—_Se me olvidaba esa malsana obsesión que tienes por la limpieza.

_—_No es la limpieza, es higiene _—_expulsó una gran bocanada de aire intentando calmarse.

El pirata que le acompañaba era singular, como todos los que formaban la tripulación que por circunstancias extraña le había acogido, sin embargo, bajo aquel aspecto siniestro, oscuro, algo perverso y peligroso había una persona llena de honor y cinismo, de fácil conversación, con un solo punto débil y con una paciencia monumental. Un claro ejemplo de que nunca había que juzgar un libro por su cubierta. Curioso como ella había acabado siendo el monstruo.

_—_Ahora comprendo por qué Killer lleva una máscara _—_susurró perdiéndose en las facciones de Heat, los mechones ondulados azules, sus ojos hundidos, sus tatuajes, su sonrisa descarada, las mejillas marcadas, las líneas fuertes de su cráneo. _—_Seguro que no quería afeitarse las cejas, rasgo indispensable para pertenecer a la tripulación según veo.

_—_El monstruo piensa y todo.

_—_Cuidado, o puede que mañana sea tu última comida _—_se levantó del asiento, intentaría dormir. _—_Kidd estará bien, se lo prometí a Barbie, deja de preocuparte. Está en buenas manos. Pronto podrá gritar, amenazar, robar, matar y tener hijos a placer. Buenas noches.

No esperó a escuchar algún comentario jocoso por su parte, después de un par de días en el barco comenzaba a moverse cómodamente por él, y entre sus tripulantes, aunque sólo se atrevía a estar con Killer y Heat. O quizá era al revés.

Aparte de ellos y de Kidd que seguía transpuesto por la droga, Elettra no sentía mucha confianza por parte de los demás. Era comprensible y mutuo.

Al pasar por la puerta del capitán dudó un segundo antes de tocar, no hubo respuesta así que entró. Sonrió satisfecha, el suelo estaba limpio, ni rastro de polvo y la cama vestía de nuevo. Sobre ella, el recién nombrado Bello Durmiente.

_—_Que ni es bello, ni está durmiendo- susurró acercándose a la orilla de la cama.

Subió la mano hasta la yugular para medir las constantes vitales, algo aceleradas; la respiración llevaba una cadencia más o menos adecuada. Y las heridas no tenían esa costra negra alrededor de los bordes, pero una película brillante que tampoco veía demasiado bien. Tomó la temperatura, también parecía normal. Miró el suero, la bolsa estaba nueva para la noche. Killer se encargaba de los deshechos orgánicos del cuerpo, por algo era la niñera.

Se sentó en la butaca que el segundo solía ocupar cuando hacía compañía al capitán y observó a su enfermo. Eran signos claros de que su cuerpo estaba vivito y coleando. Aun no muy seguro dónde tenía cada pie, pero _a priori _Elettra pondría una mano en el fuego por que Kidd saldría pronto de esa, muy pronto.

_—_Más te vale despertarte cuando Barbie esté aquí, sino te vuelvo a drogar _—_masculló con una sonrisa al notar como su entrecejo se arrugaba.

Sin pensarlo su mano subió hasta su cabello rojo apagado, pasando los dedos entre las hebras peinándolo. Era un gesto que descubrió le calmaba aquellos fantasmas que todavía le atormentaban por la fiebre. Su frente se alisó y sus labios oscuros dejaron de estar fruncidos. La nariz aguileña respiró calmadamente y la mano soltó el agarre asfixiante que mantenía sobre la sábana. Bajó la mano hasta la yugular, el pulso también estaba tranquilo, ahora adecuado.

_—_Como a los perros, ráscale la cabeza y se hacen unas natas.

Se levantó cansada y salió de la habitación haciendo el mínimo ruido. Volvió a su celda y se echó en la tabla. Lo que daría en ese momento por un cigarrillo, se sorprendió pensando. Era verdad, un faro, un barco, no importaba, las condiciones seguían siendo las mismas, al menos parecía que su situación iba mejorando. Sonrió.

_—_No puedo quejarme. Ya no estoy en esa isla _—_susurró mientras tapaba con el brazo las furtivas lágrimas de felicidad que se escapaban de sus ojos.

* * *

Supo que se había quedado dormida cuando escuchó incesantes golpes contra la puerta. Los ojos le pesaban demasiado y no le apetecía moverse. La voz de Killer se unió a la frenética llamada despejando su mente. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Kidd había vuelto del más allá.

Tan rápido como sus tambaleantes piernas le permitieron, se levantó y abrió la puerta. No necesitaba cruzar una palabra, tan sólo enfiló el camino hacia el camarote del capitán. ¿Habría Barbie Killer despertado a Kidd Bello Durmiente? ¿Con un beso? Desechó rápida la imagen mental que se estaba formando en su cerebro por miedo a tener pesadillas y partirse de risa delante de ambos. Al menos ya estaba despierta del todo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía ver la luz de algún candil reflejar el pasillo. Cuando abrió la puerta Heat, que había estado acompañando al enfermo mientras Killer la buscaba, se acercó seguramente para recuperar su puesto vigía lo antes posible.

_—_Ya lo tienes despierto _—_Elettra le lanzó una mirada enfadada. _—_Monstruo-san, tienes una cara horrible.

_—_Deberías mirarte al espejo más a menudo, querido.

Negó con la cabeza, se había olvidado que se quedó dormida mientras lloraba, pero ahora lo importante era su paciente.

_—_¿Y tú que haces sentado? _—_Le espetó nada más verle.

_—_Ella es el médico _—_escuchó la voz de Killer a sus espaldas induciendo alguna tranquilidad en el pelirrojo antes de que saltara sobre la presa, luego ordenó a Heat que volviera al interior del camarote y cerró la puerta.

_—_¿Ya se ha olvidado de mí? _—_Masculló con sorna Elettra. _—_Y pensar que sus lecciones sobre mujeres y putas me tocó el corazón…

Se acercó a su bolsa que había ocupado un lugar fijo en el escritorio del camarote hasta sacar un par de guantes. Encendió el candil más pequeño y suspiró antes de darse la vuelta. Por estas cosas nunca quiso especializarse en pediatría.

Lo primero era comprobar los reflejos, que moviera bien el brazo y luego ese ojo que esperaba no hubiera también perdido.

_—_Ahora te quedas otra vez calladito hasta que termine de salvarte el culo. Sino otros tres días en estado vegetal y que Killer te bañe.

Sonrió, afortunadamente su cerebro todavía estaba arrancando; eso o eran secuelas. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar la carcajada. Cogió un par de guantes y comenzó la exploración. Subió el candil hasta sus ojos. No estaban muy centrados todavía. Pero la pupila reaccionaba adecuadamente al aumento de luz, incluso en el ojo herido. El pulso era correcto, la respiración también. No tenía fiebre. Las heridas seguían como horas antes. Pasó el informe a los otros ocupantes del camarote, así como pidió a Killer que sentara al capitán de modo que pudiera comprobar los reflejos. No, en ese momento se refrenó de golpearle demasiado fuerte, ahora venía la parte que más le gustaba. Al fin y al cabo, también era la forma más fácil de reanimar a Kidd de una vez por todas.

Volvió a su bandolera y extrajo una pequeña caja, de allí sacó una aguja. Usó unas pinzas para esterilizarla en el fuego del candil.

_—_Ahora toca mi favorito _—_se notaba la felicidad en su voz,_—_examen de sensibilidad. Y terminaremos de despertarle.

_—_Qué coño vas a _—_exclamó Kidd confuso, la aguja se clavó sin previo aviso sobre uno de los nudillos de su mano. _—_Hija de…

Chistó callándole, pero no duró mucho. Kidd levantó la mano atrayendo hacia él la aguja para sorpresa de ella.

_—_Serás… _—_Lanzó su mano detrás de la aguja intentando recuperarla. _—_Dámela o te mato.

Una carcajada perfecta estalló desde el pecho del enfermo. Genial, el efecto total de la droga se había pasado aguándole el juego. ¿Y si volvía a anestesiarlo?

_—_Quédatela como recuerdo, tengo muchas más _—_se encogió de hombros y luego se quitó los guantes mirando a Killer. _—_Todo está O.K. y la aguja estaba limpia así que quieto.

Él al menos sí sabía de lo que era capaz.

_—_Heat, Killer _—_Kidd también le miró, _—_botadla de mi barco inmediatamente.

_—_Lamento contradecirle, _mi capitán __—_hizo una reverencia con la mano dulcemente antes de sentir un escalofrío, _—_parezco Jack Sparrow. Bueno a lo que iba, eso no va a ser posible, ¿me equivoco, Barbie?

_—_Yo tampoco la entiendo a veces. Pero esta vez, ella tiene razón.

Las arrugas del ceño de Kidd se acentuaban a cada segundo, por mucho que quisiera rascarle la cabeza una vez más, era el momento oportuno de largarse de aquel sitio y seguir con vida. Bueno, quizá, debía darle una vuelta de tuerca más a su suerte antes de ello, como castigo por haberla despertado. Nunca levantes a una chica de su cama cuando había estado llorando sola. Cogió su bandolera y se acercó a la puerta.

_—_Ah, y aprovecho para disculparme por… digamos, darle el descanso eterno de forma prematura e innecesaria a tres de tus perros de mar. Bueno, a dos; el primero sí se lo merecía. Aunque el segundo… más o menos…

Dio un portazo al salir y corrió con una macabra sonrisa hacia su celda.

Como música de fondo, un grito de odio que curiosamente se parecía al que emitían los orcos del _Señor de los Anillos_. También a los gritos para orientarse de los murciélagos, pero éstos eran bonitos y el capitán no estaba ciego. Todavía.

_—_¿Orco…? No suena nada mal. Capitán Orco, pues.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que guste y que me lo hagáis saber, acepto todo tipo de crítica constructiva y realmente me gustaría saber cómo va calando la historia y los personajes. Sé que tengo mucho que mejorar, pero si no hay _feedback_ es complicado :S

Gracias,

PL.


	7. Que sea lo que Killer quiera

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd está despierto y habla, y no se caracteriza por ser muy cortés... y me gusta meterme mucho con él y sacarle comparaciones imposibles pero con base real... En mi defensa diré que su abrigo es muy achuchable U-U y Killer rules, para qué nos vamos a engañar, es el cerebro del barco.

**Notas algo pesadas:** Sé que ya lo había escrito pero debo reiterarme en que los próximos capítulos tardarán un poco más, algo más... vale, bastante más. Por un lado, soy mala estudiante y tengo que rehacer lo que no hice en junio (más que mala, soy vaga...); y estoy "de luto" mi iPod ha muerto y estábamos muy unidos TT^TT, ya know _"music is life_". Tengo que subir esta semana un capítulo del otro fic, y si todo sigue tal cual, puede que me lleve **DOS semanas** **mínimo** actualizar. Una vez más, lo siento muchísimo, porque es culpa mía, pero ya robaré el tiempo necesario ;)

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, poner el favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que siempre hacen que la aquí presente se sonroje mucho. Espero que os guste y, sobre todo, os hayáis reído y pasado un buen rato.

PL.

* * *

**7. Que sea lo que Killer quiera.**

* * *

Se desperezó dejando los diferentes sacos en la mesa del escritorio y miró por la escotilla de su celda, a pesar de que Killer le dijo que era su camarote, ahora sí actuaba como una celda.

El cielo estaba oscuro, seguía sin haber noticias del viento ni rastro de tierra, y ya era el quinto día; otra razón más para querer llegar pronto: la habían _castigado_ sin salir hasta que llegaran a la base de atraque. Bufó cansada, encima, ni se podía acercar, ni las posibles cobayas se acercaban, por esa zona para probar sus nuevas mezclas. Todo gracias a Kidd. El querido Capitán Orco.

Pero tampoco había escapado tan mal.

Sólo se aburría como una ostra.

Heat llamaba como todas las noches a la puerta con su "deliciosa" cena, mejor no preguntar de qué o quién era la carne salada que todavía se permitían servir; y la escudilla de agua correspondiente con su particular aroma que había aprendido a disimular si espolvoreaba uno de los analgésicos que llevaba que de paso le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño durante un par de horas.

Heat también se había convertido en aquellos días en su único contacto humano, si es que se podía considerar como tal, y con el que le gustaba conversar sobre el resto de piratas, en especial Kidd. Ahí era cuando ya no se le podía parar; pero justo eso es lo que quería Información.

_—_Información es poder _—_masculló. _—_¡_Avanti*_ Heat!

_—_¿Cómo vas, Monstruo-san? _—_Le preguntó cuando dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó en la tabla.

_—_Supongo que podría ser peor _—_sonrió mostrando la mesa, _—_¿Quieres probar algo?

_—_Lo dejaré para otra ocasión.

_—_Sabes que a ti no te haría nunca nada, Heat, te quiero mucho.

_—_Sí, tú quieres mucho a todo el mundo.

_—_No te equivoques, a ti te quiero mucho; a los demás los quiero de cobaya _—_sabía que estaba esperando que dijera algo de una persona en concreto, el único punto débil del pirata de pelo azul y a quien disfrutaba atormentando en sus conversaciones. _—_Y a tu capitán ya sabes que lo quiero atado a la cama.

_—_Precisamente al Capitán le debes que este castigo no sea más grave.

_—_¿A si? ¿A Lord Orco? ¿Estás seguro?

_—_Las primeras propuestas eran ponerte a trabajar: limpieza o cocina.

_—_¿Por qué no me lo dieron? _—_Exclamó sobre interpretando su emoción.

_—_Y también estaban las propuestas de Killer: dejarte a la intemperie y colgarte del palo de mesana. Aunque su primera opción fue encerrarte en el baño común _—_un escalofrío recorrió su espalda a la par que perdía todo color del rostro. _—_Exacto, Monstruo-san, sino llega a ser por nuestro Capitán, podría ser mucho peor.

_—_Encima que le ayudo, y resulta que el que tiene un corazoncito por ahí escondido es el pelirrojo _—_vio como su compañero asentía vigorosamente. _—_Oye Heat, ¿Te gusta Kidd?

_—_Es el mejor Capitán que puede haber surcando esta agua. Cualquier agua, y va a ser el Rey de los Piratas. Es decidido. No sólo eso, no tiene miedo a demostrar su poder, a luchar por sus ideas. Cumple con su palabra. Es valiente, y no se olvida que es un pirata. Ahora está algo más centrado que cuando partimos del South Blue _—_suspiró, _—_entonces verle combatir era el mejor espectáculo, aunque muchos no vivían para contarlo. Sólo los más fuertes le podemos acompañar…

_—_Vale, lo pillo, entendido, sólo te faltaba decir que le tienes puesto un altar con velas en tu camarote o lo que sea _—_tanteó con miedo la carne. _—_Dos velas negras es lo que le voy a poner como no me deje salir de aquí pronto. O me lo cargo.

_—_¿Qué estás diciendo ahora?

_—_Oh, cosas mías. Es una costumbre de mi tierra, poner dos velas negras a quien quieras traerle mal fario.

_—_Elettra _—_la amenaza iba implícita en su tono.

_—_Era una broma, tranquilo. Me ha salvado de la catástrofe nuclear, es buena gente, y también lo quiero mucho, ¿contento?

_—_No.

_—_¿Abrazo de oso? _—_Masculló con voz infantil abriendo los brazos hacia el pirata.

_—_¿Qué te has tomado?

_—_Nada. Te lo juro por _Snoopy __—_respondió con su mejor imagen de inocencia fingida.

_—_Si loca das miedo, cuando estabas cuerda, no me imagino el terror que causabas.

_—_Por cierto, me gustan tus tatuajes. Los alambres de espino son bonitos.

_—_Si quieres, un día te marco.

Su gesto cambió por uno de asco en milisegundos.

_—_Teniendo en cuenta el nivel de higiene mantenido en este barco, si dejo que hagas eso, mis posibilidades de acabar con los dos pies en la tumba se triplican. Por lo que, gracias, pero no gracias. En otra ocasión, en otro lugar, en otra vida.

Heat no pudo defenderse al abrirse la puerta de la celda y entrar Killer.

_—_¿Acaso no puedo tener intimidad en este barco? _—_Exclamó teatralmente girando la cabeza hacia el nuevo intruso.

_—_¿Qué intimidad?

_—_Pues con lo bien que me llevo con Heat, ya te puedes imaginar _—_le guiñó un ojo.

_—_Más razón para entrar sin llamar, no pienso dejar que envenenes a uno de nuestros mejores hombres.

_—_Dale con el temita…- masculló ante la risa de ambos.

_—_Elettra, Kidd quiere verte en cubierta ya.

_—_Aire _—_se levantó como un resorte y salió disparada hacia la puerta para ser interceptada por la camiseta por Killer.

_—_Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero no le toques más las narices, no tiene paciencia y le da igual que seas mujer.

_—_Gracias por el consejo _—_hizo un saludo militar. _—_La cadete Elettra se marcha para enfrentarse al Gran Capitán Orco.

_—_¿Cree que deberíamos ir con ella, Killer-san? _—_Le preguntó nada más desaparecer la chica por la puerta.

_—_No me lo perdería ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Recorrió los pasillos a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían esquivando pobres almas que en algún momento pasarían a ser cobayas. Sabía llegar a cubierta, no se le había olvidado después de todo. Y nada más salir tomó una gran bocanada del aire fresco del mar.

Dejó por un momento, cerrando los ojos, que la humedad cubriera su cuerpo y el salitre del aire entrara por sus fosas nasales, atravesara la tráquea e inundara sus pulmones. Encogió los pies disfrutando del contacto con la superficie rugosa de la madera y supo que había encontrado la felicidad. O al menos descargado todo los sentimientos negativos que el encierro había acumulado en su espalda. Abrió los ojos, hasta estaba dispuesta a controlar su lengua frente al capitán. Se sentía una nueva persona abierta a nuevas experiencias.

_—_Después de todo este tiempo y toda la intimidad que hemos compartido, será la primera vez que conversemos con las capacidades intelectuales plenas _—_murmuró buscándole con la mirada por cubierta.

Estaba unos metros más adelante, frente a la baranda observando la lontananza, pero todo era oscuridad. La oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía sólo parcialmente gracias a la luna y a los pequeños candelarios que mantenían iluminada parte de la cubierta.

Le recorrió de abajo arriba con la mirada, pasando por los tacones de su calzado, y se recordó que ella seguía sin zapatos; el suntuoso abrigo de piel que sería la envidia de cualquier esposa de banquero… excepto por los pinchos que había en las hombreras, bueno siempre había algunos horteras dispuestos a todo.

_—_Quizá es del armario de Madonna, o de Lady Gaga, o de Galliano. Nunca se sabe con esta gente. Seguro que es de Galliano**, que también es medio pirata al fin y al cabo.

Aquella verborrea sin sentido alertó a Kidd que se giró hacia ella.

Elettra no evitó un grito entre sorpresa y terror cuando su cerebro se congeló.

_—_¿Kidd? _—_Preguntó temerosa. _—_¿De qué película de Almodóvar te han sacado?

El capitán estaba en sobre alerta de las extrañas preguntas que la chica realizaba gracias a Killer, y ante ésta sólo consiguió elevar una inexistente ceja sin dejar de sonreír. Ya se acercaba el momento de la despedida.

_—_¿O perteneces a un grupo de _glam rock***_? ¿Mötley Crüe? ¿Poison? _—_Por un segundo se asustó extendiendo un dedo acusatorio hacia el hombre. _—_¡No me digas que eres fan acérrimo de Kiss!

_—_Cierra el pico si no quieres que te mate _—_acompañó su orden acercando su mano a la pistola que llevaba en un cinto que le cruzaba el pecho.

_—_Disculpa, ha sido la impresión de verte… con… _—_Recordó las sabias palabras de Killer de no tocarle las narices, agitó la cabeza. _—_¿Cómo se encuentra de salud, mi Capitán?

La sonrisa que vestía decayó un poco, olvidó la pistola y se masajeó las sienes. Volvió a darle la espalda. Ella silbó de asombro mientras se acercaba a su lado admirando también el negro mar.

_—_En mi tierra las personas importantes nunca dan la espalda a sus enemigos. Por lo que de ese gesto puedo obtener varias lecturas posibles: no me tomas como una enemiga; no crees que te pueda hacer nada; eres el gallo del corral y tienes que demostrarlo; eres tonto _—_Kidd intento interrumpirla, pero ella le detuvo. _—_No me importa, este es tu barco y yo formo parte de tu tripulación.

_—_Mira, niña, no formas parte de nada, en cuanto lleguemos a tierra abandonas mi barco.

_—_Pues va a ser que no, Capitán Kidd. Ahora soy tu médico.

_—_Me da igual, y como no dejes de dar el coñazo te tiro por la borda.

No contestó en seguida, sabía que iba en serio, la adrenalina comenzaba a viajar por sus venas ante la posibilidad de discusión. Pero se recordó que no era el momento adecuado, era demasiado pronto todavía tenía que estudiar más las fortalezas y debilidades de Eustass Kidd, por lo que tendría que atacar desde otro frente. Y la bombilla se iluminó rápida en su mente.

_—_Déjeme, Capitán, explicarle la situación _—_murmuró agachando la cabeza, _—_mi isla me ha entregado a su tripulación como agradecimiento eterno por la protección que nos ofreció Killer al ponernos bajo su poderosa bandera. Fue un gesto lleno de alevosía y grandeza que nos endeuda eternamente con usted, que nunca podremos dejar de pagarle. Ya sé que no soy mucho, y lo único que puedo ofreceros son mis pobres conocimientos de medicina…

Levantó un poco la mirada, podía ver el pecho de Kidd henchido de orgullo, y se lo anotó mentalmente, inflarle el ego al capitán podría sacarte de muchas situaciones peligrosas. Ahora que ya había hecho la tarea podía divertirse.

_—_Sin contar que te salvé la vida. De todas formas, siéntete libre de matarme cuando quieras, yo haré lo mismo con mis venenos.

Y ahí fue cuando se ganó que la encerrara el resto de la noche en los baños comunes.

Justo lo que Killer quería.

* * *

*: Adelante, en italiano.

**: John Galliano, natural de Gibraltar (ahora que está tan de moda sin ser nada nuevo), es decir, medio inglés y todos sabemos la fama que tenían los ingleses en el mar...

***: En honor a mi queridísima y detallista Beta, error mío y de Elettra, no es Glam Rock, sino Glam Metal. Cosas que pasan, nadie es perfecto.

Gracias y nos leemos pronto , un fuerte abrazo y cuídense ^^


	8. Campanilla vs Capitán Garfio: Parte 1

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd está despierto, habla y empieza a tener pensamientos poco correctos. Ya veremos qué sale de ahí.

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión. Leed sus fics, sí, no es una recomendación.

También me gustaría mencionar a mukii y a Billy Cox, os quiero chicas :)

La actualización ha sido antes de lo esperado, afortunadamente, pero no os acostumbréis (sorry u.u). Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que siempre hacen que la aquí presente se sonroje mucho y tenga que meter la cabeza en la nevera. Espero que os guste y, sobre todo, os hayáis reído y pasado un buen rato.

PL.

* * *

**8. Campanilla vs. Capitán Garfio: Primera Parte.**

* * *

El gran dilema matutino la había privado de sueño, aunque no había sido lo único.

_—_A lo que importa _—_se dijo intentando buscar su reflejo entre el musgo y los salpicones verdáceos del espejo. _—_Actuar o no actuar, ésa es la cuestión.

El ruido que aumentaba en la puerta del baño la hizo volver a la realidad. A la sucia realidad. Dando saltos con los pies desnudos entre las manchas menos oscuras hasta llegar a la entrada del baño, normalmente sin puerta, ahora y gracias al capitán con una reja de listones amplios para evitar que se escapara, se asomó y sonrió saludando a sus _queridos _camaradas.

Ella dentro de la zona de alta contaminación nuclear, fuera sus lindas y futuras cobayas divididas entre el miedo y la curiosidad.

_—_La curiosidad mató al gato _—_suspiró, _—_hombres.

Sonrió, que se acercaran si se atrevían.

Pensaba que su primer día ociosa y tras dejar las tareas de niñera de Kidd a Killer, fue suficiente para convencer a las ovejas descarriladas del rebaño que era mejor estar a quince metros de distancia de la médico siempre que el barco lo permitieran, sino con un par de paredes de por medio funcionaba también. Entonces sí les pilló la situación por sorpresa, Elettra tras sentir una mano extraña sobre su trasero aderezó una bebida con la que invitó al culpable con un poco de cianuro que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo y dejó que pensara que le había agradado el gesto. Fueron cuarenta y siete segundos muy relajantes viendo los espasmos nerviosos que retorcían el cuerpo del pobre diablo antes de caer fulminado, muerto. Un entretenimiento adecuado para acompañar el café matutino.

Esperaba que nadie hubiera olvidado aquel incidente, tendría que interrogar a Heat sobre todo ello más adelante.

_—_¡Heat!_—_ Exclamó dándose una palmada en la frente.

Tenía que encontrarle antes de que Kidd llegara y por supuesto evitar que entrara al baño. Como le dijo, a él nunca le haría nada. O perdería su único entretenimiento sano en el barco.

_—_Antes muerta que aburrida*.

Cerró la línea de pensamiento al ver al Gran Capitán Orco acercarse en todo su esplendor matutino de herido en combate.

_—_Horror, con luz da más miedo _—_masculló alto y claro.

Ahora podía apreciar con mayor claridad los rasgos angulosos de su rostro. De los ojos hundidos medio perfilados de khol destacaban dos órbitas doradas sin pestañas ni cejas, seguía con el ceño fruncido. Tenía unos labios amplios y oscuros abiertos, sonrientes, la mueca le recordaba a alguien, a algún malo de cine, pero no le daba nombre. Y esos dientes tan blancos de anuncio de dentífrico le sacaban de quicio.

La piel pálida, a pesar de ser un marinero, resplandecía en su rostro, cuello y torso, sorprendiéndola. En aquel momento llevaba los infames pantalones imitando a la piel de las jirafas y el abrigo. El enorme abrigo que tuvo el placer de conocer la noche anterior, que se encargaba de envolver y alejar de las miradas de sus hombres la reciente mutilación; el resto de heridas no corrían la misma suerte quedando orgullosamente expuestas.

_—_Espero que hayas aprendido la lección _—_le dijo llamando al silencio entre sus hombres mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que le abrían los mismos, seguido de Killer y Heat.

La mueca de superioridad de Kidd se amplió al notar que Elettra le estudiaba con mucho detenimiento. No es que ella fuera nada del otro mundo, pero una mujer era una mujer; y en medio del mar tras bastante tiempo sin más contacto que las mismas caras de siempre, aceptabas lo que fuera. Puede que al final tenerla a bordo se convirtiera en una buena idea. Podría atender todas las necesidades que le surgieran_._

___—_¡Te has quitado las vendas! _—_Le acusó enfadada sacándole de sus pensamientos.

La carne fresca y enrojecida de sus heridas saltaba a la vista irritada. Elettra se pegó a la reja apresando el hierro entre sus dedos para mantener el equilibrio mientras se ponía de puntillas para observar inquisitoriamente el rostro del capitán: el ojo izquierdo estaba casi cerrado a causa de cómo palpitaban los dos cortes que lo cruzaban, el parpado hinchado y supurando pus.

_—_¡Acaso quieres quedarte ciego, maldito imbécil! _—_Golpeó furiosa la verja sin apartar la vista del capitán.

Fue un extraño silencio en el que se sumió el pasillo, Kidd elevó el brazo perdiendo la sonrisa. Extendió la palma de la mano e hizo un gesto rápido de sus dedos en su dirección. Elettra gritó. El fuego en sus ojos devolvió la sonrisa a Kidd, ahora las manos de ella estaban manchadas por unos finos hilos de sangre sobre sus orejas rajadas; en la palma del Capitán tres argollas deformadas.

_—_Has aprendido la lección _—_recalcó una vez más impositivo.

Siguió fija en su posición, con la boca cerrada y los ojos enfurecidos mientras Kidd deshacía la barrera de la celda temporal y los primeros hombres, quizá con cierto miedo, otros más seguros al ver la demostración de poder por parte de Kidd, la pasaban para llegar al interior del baño.

Kidd avanzó un par de pasos hasta llegar a ella. No perdió la sonrisa mientras observaba a la nada siempre por encima del hombro, obligándola a ella a elevar la mirada.

_—_Aquí mando yo _—_marcó cada una de las sílabas peligrosas. _—_En este barco mando yo, y no manda más nadie.

Tenía que actuar con rapidez, estaba perdiendo el tiempo precioso en el que la sorpresa tardaba en hacer efecto.

Sin más, tragó y corrió hacia Heat desconcertando a los piratas. Le abrazó intentando esconderse en su pecho y, por consiguiente, manchándole de sangre. No esperaba respuesta por su parte, ni la tuvo, así que empezó a sollozar audiblemente.

Iba a tener que agradecerle a Kidd su muestra de poderío y todo, al final, por crear la distracción adecuada para que todo tuviera sentido.

_—_¡Heat, tu Capitán me ha hecho pupa! _—_Exclamó con su mejor voz rota mirándole con ojos vidriosos.

_—_Capitán, espero órdenes _—_notaba como su caja torácica vibraba contra su oreja, aún inmóvil.

No debía quedar mucho más tiempo hasta que los primeros afectados de sus andanzas nocturnas dieran señales. Ahora mismo, no sólo había evitado que Heat entrara, lo que hubiera echado al traste su plan, sino que podía servirle de escudo contra Kidd que no la atacaría directamente pudiendo herir a uno de sus mejores hombres. Al final se decantó por actuar.

Y no se equivocó, los primeros momentos de locura comenzaron. El tumulto de voces aumentaba dentro del baño a la misma velocidad que una sonrisa se expandía en los labios de Elettra. Unos pocos que parecían haber entrado en último lugar salían atropelladamente del baño, sin ocultar un posible brote de pánico, sin importarle las apariencias frente a su capitán. Algunos gritos se mezclaban con las palabras sueltas que estos mascullaban mientras huían.

Rojo, escozor, heridas supurantes que aparecen de la nada, vómitos en algunos casos.

_—_Exagerados… ¡Actúan como unas niñitas de papá!

_—_Elettra _—_la llamó Killer ante el silencio que los otros dos, sobre todo, y extrañamente Kidd, mantenían hacia la culpable de todo. _—_Qué has hecho.

_—_Sólo esparcí unos polvitos mágicos por los lavabos que me dieron las hadas para nunca jamás crecer y así poder luchar contra el Capitán Garfio… _—_Soltó su agarre sobre Heat y se giró sonriendo con inocencia a los tres hombres. _—_¿De verdad pensabas que me iba a quedar quieta y aceptar que me castigues, _mi querido Capitán_?

_—_Date por muerta.

_—_Oh, no, no, no _—_apoyó su negación con un dedo. _—_Si yo muero, ¿qué les podrá pasar a ellos? y como es de efecto rápido, vamos a hacer el trato pronto: te digo cómo se contrarresta el efecto, si me dejas echar un vistazo a todas las heridas comportándote como un buen chico. En privado. Por favor. Capitán.

Sacó de su bolsillo un botecito cilíndrico con tapa blanca y lo agitó delante de sus caras.

_—_No te atreverás, verdad, Monstruo-san.

Como respuesta giró la cabeza hasta mirar al interior del baño donde los hombres parecían comidos por el miedo, los dos accidentes previos con venenos que había tenido a bordo también estaban haciendo su daño psicológico. _Lady Luck was on her side._

_—_Están en la primera fase, quien sabe cuánto tardarán en llegar a la segunda o qué pasará después.

_—_Kidd, dile que sí de una maldita vez _—_el capitán fulminó con la mirada a Killer.

_—_Si no pueden sobrevivir, no merecen estar en mi tripulación _—_afirmó rotundamente.

_—_Kidd_—_le llamó ella, _—_¿eres consciente que entre los cuatro no podemos llevar el barco y el único que no puede nadar aquí eres tú?

Con una señal de la cabeza, Killer le pidió a Heat que abandonara el pasillo, luego se acercó a Elettra y la levantó del suelo sujetándola por los brazos. Con otro gesto invitó sin muchas más opciones a Kidd para que les siguiera hasta el camarote del último.

_—_Barbie, tío, suéltame, sé andar _—_mascullaba intentando moverse del agarre sin éxito alguno, _—_joder, ¿cuántos anabolizantes te metes en el desayuno? Un día tenemos que sentarnos y hablar de ello, créeme no te hacen ningún bien.

Tras entrar Killer en la habitación, Kidd cerró la puerta. El rubio la soltó y extendió la mano exigiendo el antídoto prometido.

_—_Kidd no ha aceptado.

_—_Kidd _—_le amenazó Killer tras un segundo. _—_¡Piensa por una maldita vez como capitán!

_—_Vaya, vaya, a Barbie se le ha saltado la vena… ¿esto no será una pelea marital, verdad? _—_Se sentó sobre la cama limpia. _—_No me gustaría estar en medio, los niños nunca deberían estar en medio de las peleas de sus padres. ¿Qué será lo próximo, pelear por mi custodia? Pero yo quiero irme con Heat_—_

_—_Dame el maldito antídoto _—_le ordenó cortando su discurso.

_—_¿Serás un niño bueno mientras reviso que tus heridas se curan bien? _—_Aceptó el gruñido como una afirmación y se levantó de un salto de la cama. _—_Entonces espérame un segundo que voy a por las herramientas.

_—_El antídoto, Elettra, antes de que alguien muera _—_la detuvo Killer antes de que llegara a la puerta.

_—_Yo no lo tengo _—_le respondió con una brillante sonrisa. _—_Además, ¿quién ha dicho que sea mortal?

_—_¡Maldita mocosa!

_—_Dejé de ser una "mocosa" hace tiempo _—_respondió suspirando. _—_Obviamente para una urticaria o pequeña reacción alérgica o picor, producida por contacto con la toxina de la raíz de la ortiga no hay antídoto, pero mi consejo como médico es que se enjuaguen con abundante agua dulce y alguien lave los lavabos del baño con guantes.

Al llegar a su querida celda, se masajeó las sienes, tras ella Killer cerró la puerta y la obligó a girarse.

_—_¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

_—_Asegurarme que nuestro queridísimo Kidd no muere. Eso es todo. Justo lo que te dije que haría cuando me contrataste.

_—_Creía que eras más sensata, Elettra, no conviene llevar a Kidd hasta estos extremos _—_señaló sus orejas. _—_La próxima vez puede que no sea tan leve.

Como respuesta ella soltó una viva carcajada negando con la cabeza feliz. Se giró hasta coger la bandolera y volvió a mirarle decidida.

_—_Creía que sabías que soy una suicida. Me gusta el riesgo y así sólo consigues despertar mi curiosidad.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba tendida sobre la madera de la cama con el brazo de Killer aprisionándole el cuello peligrosamente. Él sentado a su lado, en la otra mano una cuchilla preparada para actuar en caso de ser necesario.

_—_Si en algún momento supones un peligro para Kidd, el más mínimo, el gesto más inadecuado contra el Capitán, verás tus deseos cumplidos, Elettra.

_—_Puedo ser peligrosa, de acuerdo. Pero no voy a atacar a Kidd. Ni a Killer. Ni a Heat _—_le respondió con tranquilidad, cerró los ojos y continuó. _—_No ataco a mi familia.

_—_¿Cómo me voy a fiar de ti si a la primera de cambio envenenas a tu familia?

_—_Ellos no son mi familia, ni mis compañeros, primero. Segundo, dame animalitos en los que probar los venenos y no tocaré a los humanos. Tercero, no te queda más remedio, cuando las heridas de Kidd cicatricen ya si eso, te dejo que me botéis. Siempre he querido probar los saltos de trampolín, ¿lo hacéis, no? Me hace ilusión.

Killer levantó el agarre, no muy convencido, pero seguro de que por entonces podría confiar en su palabra.

_—_Te ayudaré hasta que Kidd se cure.- la intensa mirada entre ambos era de afirmación, en la que le dejaba claro que luego, ella tendría que buscarse la forma de seguir abordo, si quería.

_—_Tranquilo, salvaré a Kidd. Me cae bien.

_—_Estás loca.

_—_Afortunadamente.

Calló por un segundo, inmóvil en la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior vacilante. Agarró la banda de la bandolera, tomando una decisión impropia de ella, hablar sobre algo que dejó atrás, algo en lo que creía y algo que parecía darle esperanzas de ver un nuevo mañana.

_—_Además, en mi tierra decíamos que para aquellos que han sido abandonados, quien los acoge se convierten en su dios- se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza.- Si me disculpas, Capitán Kidd me espera.

* * *

*: Homenaje a una gran canción de 2004 que sin lugar a dudas se ganó un lugar especial en el folclore español y a muchos nos duelen los oídos nada más recordarla XD: "Antes muerta que sencilla" Por vuestra salud mental, sino la conocéis, podréis vivir con ello. No os arriesguéis.

Gracias y nos leemos pronto , un fuerte abrazo y cuídense ^^


	9. Bad girl gone good, ¿o era alrevés?

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd está despierto, habla y empieza a tener pensamientos poco correctos que quiere llevar a la realidad. Ya veremos qué sale de ahí.

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión. Leed sus fics, sí, no es una recomendación.

**Aclaradación a la Pausa: **Sí, lo lamento pero temporalmente y tras este capítulo (que es mucho más largo para que no haya quejas) el fic estará en pausa por diversas razones, algunas personales y otras no tanto pero que afectan bastante a la historia, como el hecho que sólo puedo ver a Kidd como un enorme cachorrito abandonado y eso no es bueno, ni acaba bien... No quería dejarlo colgado sin una explicación y espero no necesitar más de tres semanas para recuperar el humor. Por lo que, lo siento y espero vuestra comprensión.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que siempre hacen que la aquí presente se sonroje mucho y tenga que meter la cabeza en la nevera. Espero que os guste.

PL.

* * *

**9. _Bad girl gone good_, ¿o era alrevés?  
**

* * *

Antes de dirigirse a la guarida del Gran Capitán Orco, volvió al baño común, parecía que tras la corta estancia obligada le había cogido cariño a la mugre y todo. Al verla entrar los pocos piratas que quedaban, algunos con ronchas marcadas en el rostro, se hicieron a un lado sin apartar la vista de ella por miedo a qué pudiera hacer ahora que estaba enfadada y con el orgullo herido por culpa de Kidd. A partir de ese momento, la mujer pasaba a formar parte del grupo de intocables de la tripulación junto al capitán, al segundo y a Heat.

_—_Por el amor de Doiscórides*, sólo pica un poquito _—_musitó algo irritada mientras sacaba un par de guantes y se los colocaba. _—_Echarse agua no mata.

Abrió la bandolera y sacó una aguja e hilo quirúrgico; sin más, intentado buscar un pequeño reflejo limpio en el espejo y sin proferir sonido alguno se cosió las tres heridas de los lóbulos de las orejas bajo la atenta mirada de los improvisados espectadores. En un par de días sus orejas estarían como nuevas y en una semana, necesitaría nuevos pendientes.

_—_Mierda, ahora estarán como tomates. Te odio Kidd _—_se giró buscando a una posible marioneta. _—_Tú, busca a Heat y dile que lleve agua caliente al camarote del capitán, y si hay hielo o agua fría también.

Asintió antes de salir corriendo, beneficio extra que se había ganado tras el ataque químico dentro del laboratorio nuclear. Recogió sus enseres, la aguja la llevaba entre los guantes y se dirigió al destino final, la mazmorra del Gran Jefe: el camarote del capitán.

Respiró ante la puerta de madera, no solía sentirse nerviosa, pero por norma él solía estar sedado cuando ella iba a visitarle. Bufó mientras llamaba con los nudillos sin ocultar la satisfacción, Kidd llevaba veinticuatro horas despierto y no parecía demostrar efecto secundario alguno. Eso contaba como punto positivo para su expediente. Y a favor del aguante del pirata. Sonrió pensando en el próximo experimento al que le sometería.

_—_Caramelos _—_masculló sin dejar de sonreír.

Ya se sentía mucho mejor. Al no escuchar respuesta volvió a llamar.

_—_Queridísimo Capitán, ¿deja que su humilde sanadora pueda pasar para curarle los males y hacerle sentir mucho mejor? _—_Ladeó la cabeza en un gesto rápido y se mordió la lengua antes de añadir. _—_Eso ha sonado muy pervertido, aunque la única forma que sé de hacerte sentir mejor es sedándote, ¿puedo, _porfa_?

_—_No _—_respondió el aludido con cara de pocos amigos al abrir la puerta.

_—_Aguafiestas, y yo que traía la aguja preparada…

Entró como si estuviera en su casa, se dirigió al escritorio próximo a la cama y soltó su mochila y la aguja, tras pasarla por el candil usando una pinza para no quemarse. Suspiró, había tardado muy poco en volver allí. Comenzó a sacar todo lo que iba a necesitar para la revisión: que las heridas supuraran no eran buena señal por lo que tenía que buscar algún buen desinfectante para mezclar con el agua caliente y así limpiarlas; antibióticos, y también sacó vendas que ya comenzaban a escasear en su bolso. Dudó un segundo sopesando entre las manos uno de los saquitos con un tipo de analgésico ligero.

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Killer, su advertencia sobre llevar a Kidd hasta el extremo. Jugueteó un segundo con la bolsa, no le haría daño; pero había muchos límites que quería probar y puede que ese fuera el momento perfecto para ello, ahora que todavía no había una relación clara entre ella y los demás. Luego podría ser demasiado tarde.

Llamaron a la puerta sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Pero también fue entonces, por su cercana voz, cuando se dio cuenta que Kidd estaba a escasos pasos de su espalda.

Heat entró con dos cubos de agua que colocó cerca de la cama, tras él, Killer también hizo su entrada en el camarote, seguramente esperando supervisar la curación de Kidd como todos los días anteriores.

Como la perfecta niñera que debía ser.

Elettra esparció una generosa cantidad de polvos azulones en el agua caliente que pronto comenzó a burbujear llamando peligrosamente la atención de los otros. Luego cogió un paño y se acercó al agua fría.

_—_Pero el bolso de Mary Poppins lo tengo yo, que quede claro _—_lo mojó y se lo pasó por sus orejas calmándolas. _—_Gloria bendita, gracias Orco, te debo una. Esta no se me va a olvidar.

Los dos hombres la observaban entre expectantes e irascibles, menos Heat, que se mantenía neutro en el mismo lugar ya acostumbrado a ella. Al verle, Elettra se acordó que, al menos, le debía una disculpa por utilizarle de escudo. Se movió rápida hasta llegar a él y bajó la cabeza guardándose las ganas de abrazarle, se cogió las manos encogiendo los hombros, temblando levemente.

_—_Lo siento por lo de antes, Heat, no quería meterte en problemas.

No hubo respuestas, el único sonido provenía del agua efervescente, poco a poco elevó los ojos curiosa, notando los nervios crecer en su estómago. Heat no estaba mirándola, sino a Kidd. Resopló furiosa, girándose hacia el enfermo.

_—_¡Kidd, ordena a Heat que me perdone!

_—_¿Te largarás si lo hago? _—_Una extraña felicidad inundó la mente de ella al descubrir que su voz había bajado una octava, comenzada a estar realmente enfadado, iba por buen camino.

_—_No me voy a ir del barco mientras sigas comportándote como un niño grande y huyendo de mí. Era el trato _—_casi pudo ver cómo los engranajes se movían enfadados en la mente del capitán, un poquito más... _—_¿Acaso tienes miedo de que una mujer te toque, _Capitán_?

Killer dio un paso tarde hacia ambos cuando Kidd furioso cruzó la distancia entre él y ella en un segundo, y con su brazo la cogió del cuello de la camisola elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. Clavaba los ojos dorados sobre los ambarinos de ella, intensos demostrando que no estaba nada contento con la situación ni su actitud. Ella agarró con ambas manos la suya, peleando por respirar, y por no perder la lucha contra su mirada. Adoraba sentir la adrenalina viajando por su cuello y pasando por el corazón. Había hecho un movimiento insuperable hacia el abismo y se felicitó mentalmente por ello.

_—_La paciencia se me acaba, y no toleraré que sigas debatiendo mi autoridad. Menos delante de mis hombres. ¿Entendido?

Elettra giró con dificultad la cabeza buscando a ambos hombres, Killer el más cercano ahora intentaba calmarle con una mano sobre su brazo. Lo único que consiguió fue que la dejara tocar el suelo para poder respirar algo mejor. Ella aspiró cogiendo fuerzas sonriendo, preparada para lo que fuera a pasar y seguir la ruta que se había marcado.

_—_Pero aquí estamos en familia, y yo soy la hija rebelde… lo que no me queda muy claro es quien es mamá, ¿tú o Barbie?

Era consciente de que se lo había ganado a pulso, pero eso no evitó que gimiera por el espasmo de dolor que cruzó su espalda cuando chocó contra la madera de la pared en un impacto fuerte e impredecible dentro de la situación.

A ninguno le pasó desapercibido el milimétrico gesto hacia ella en Heat, quien al no recibir quejas ni órdenes contrarias se permitió acercarse para ayudarla a sentarse contra la pared.

_—_Capitán, si me necesita, llámeme _—_le revolvió el pelo a la chica y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Esa había sido la señal de que aceptaba sus disculpas. Al menos por ello, podía respirar tranquila.

_—_Yo también me voy. Sería mejor que arreglarais vuestras diferencias cuanto antes. No quiero muertes innecesarias, quedáis los dos avisados, sobre todo tú, Elettra _—_Killer también se marchó.

_—_Genial, me dejan a solas con Lord Orco en sus dependencias… _—_Cerró los ojos respirando divertida. _—_Pensé que nunca llegaría el gran día.

Kidd obvió todo girándose hacia una de las estanterías opuestas de la sala. No aceptaría admitir que Killer tenía razón, en ese momento estaba demasiado irritado por recibir una orden de su segundo y sin contar todas las muestras de rebelión de aquella inútil mujerzuela. Eso sin contar con el incipiente dolor que las heridas le producían. Sólo sabía una forma de calmarlo y calmarse, cogió una de las botellas medio llenas de alcohol de un estante y le dio un largo trago dejando que el ardor del líquido nublara acaso un segundo todo lo demás.

Volvió la vista y el pensamiento hacia ella. Tan inútil no era, y sabía más de una tarea para la que serviría satisfactoriamente. Nada evitó que sus labios se curvaran tórridamente comprobando los ojos de ella fijos sobre él, indescifrables pero enfadados.

El silencio había rebajado la tensión en la estancia, entonces Elettra decidió levantarse con cierta dificultad y ayudándose de la pared. Estiró la espalda, con un poco de suerte sólo le saldría algún que otro cardenal, y cuando se sintió satisfecha con la exploración de que todo seguía en su sitio, volvió sus pasos hacia el escritorio. Se apoyó en el borde recobrando el aliento, el siguiente asalto estaba a punto de comenzar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire que la tranquilizó una vez más, y cogió unos guantes de su bolsa.

_—_Siéntate, por favor- le pidió con neutralidad, resuelta a terminar la curación.

_—_No _—_sonrió antes de darle otro trago a la botella. _—_Primero quiero que te arrodilles y pidas perdón a tu capitán.

_—_Vamos a hacer esto sencillo, ¿de acuerdo? Me dejas que te cure, te pones sano como una manzana, y entonces podrás hacer el cafre todo lo que quieras, luego te dejo echarme del precioso velero que capitaneas y todos felices comiendo perdices. Pero nos olvidamos de eso. No pienso hacerlo.

_—_Ahórrame el tiempo y lárgate de aquí ahora mismo entonces _—_fue su respuesta contundente tras dejar la botella en el estante y acercarse unos pasos.

_—_Me estoy cansando de la misma cancioncita de siempre, Kidd _—_se giró poniéndose los guantes, _—_teníamos un trato por el que conseguía mirarte esas heridas que, por si aún no te has dado cuenta, te pueden matar, y ahora te toca cumplirlo.

Volvía a demostrar el aura amenazante en los ojos que la expresión de prepotencia agudizaba, pero esta vez había algo más. Elettra tragó saliva, en cierto modo dándose cuenta de la naturaleza cruel y violenta de Kidd. El daño psicológico de momentos antes cuando la atacó parecía estar tomando fuerza, ella sabía de ante mano que él era peligroso, que todos ellos eran peligrosos, pero ahora lo estaba comprobando en primera persona.

Apartó los pensamientos de su mente dándole la espalda, necesitaba centrar su cabeza en la situación con rapidez, no dejarse caer en un truco barato de demostración de poder. Si seguía su pequeño y retorcido plan todo iría bien.

_—_¿Eres consciente que es tú vida la que está en peligro?

_—_No había antídoto así que tampoco había trato.

_—_Kidd tengo hambre, acabemos con esto lo antes posible y vamos a desayunar, café _—_parecía que la pena tampoco funcionaba, había llegado el momento de probar otras tácticas. _—_Pediatra de niños grandes por narices.

Kidd se deleitaba al ver cómo se exasperaba, incluso con esa última frase hiriente que le había dedicado y que pensaba que no se había enterado. Nunca admitiría que la mujer comenzaba a resultarle _divertid_a.

Allí estaba, en tensión, con las manos enguantadas oprimiendo los brazos cruzados. Tenía el cuello rígido, los hombros un poco hacia delante, marcando sus pechos bajo la fina camisola sucia y dejando la sensual línea que se dibujaba entre ambos a la vista. Mantenía el peso echado sobre una pierna, trazando justo el punto de la cadera onde la camisa se escondía dando paso a un pantalón holgado de tela marrón oscura. Los muchos dobleces que hacia alrededor de sus caderas no eran suficientes para ocultarla, sino para crear una espera antes que la tela se escurriera por sus piernas hasta los tobillos. La mujer había llegado al barco descalza y así seguía con los pies negros.

Notaba la picazón y ardor por todo su cuerpo, además, se mordería la lengua antes de admitir que ella tenía razón, las heridas estaban demasiado frescas y el roce de la tela con la carne viva le molestaba, sabía que un sudor frío por la fiebre recorría su espalda; el alcohol apenas servía para evadirle un segundo, pero él tenía que demostrar que era el Gran Eustass Capitán Kidd ante sus hombres y hacerles ver que seguía vivo, fuerte y al mando de absolutamente todo lo que ocurría en su barco.

Ese todo la incluía a ella.

Quién llevaba la razón en todas sus observaciones.

Pero él era Kidd, y por consiguiente no podía bajar la cabeza y dejar que ganara sin más. En todo caso, preferiría que fuera ella la que se agachara y se mostrara derrotada ante él. Sumisa, más bien, en todos los aspectos. Sus labios recobraron la mueca retorcida tan habitual, quizá no en todos, no delante de los demás…

Bufó y se pasó la mano por el cabello rojizo, cansado y furioso. Sabía perfectamente qué le pasaba y por qué todos los escenarios posibles que su cabeza creaban acababan en su cama: llevaba demasiado tiempo navegando sin pisar tierra y comenzaba a pasarle factura de manera peligrosa. Necesitaba a una mujer calentando su cama con la misma urgencia que algo para calmarle el dolor.

Pero ahora sólo la tenía a ella. A quien tenía que imponerse del modo que fuera. Conseguiría que esa maldita boca le suplicaran perdón. Por todo. Y luego la echaría por la borda.

para conseugirlo, primero, debía aprender a ser más cauteloso con ella y justo ese momento era perfecto para comenzar a tantearla.

Ella había querido que cambiara de _canción,_ y eso mismo era lo que él necesitaba hacer, había una pregunta que precisaba responder y serviría para inclinar la balanza a su favor:

_—_De dónde sacaste el veneno _—_ella cambió el peso de pie y sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

_—_Soy una mujer preparada para la vida moderna, por eso siempre llevo algunos… paquetitos encima. Bueno, más bien parezco un camello, pero todo es por protección _—_descruzó los brazos y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillo, _—_llevo las ortigas en el botecito es de tipo contacto y mucho mejor que la pimienta; cianuro, tipo ingesta y bastante rápido; ricino, tarda tres días y no tiene solución; y por último, porque nunca se sabe, curare, aunque necesita una herida. Y guantes, por supuesto.

_—_¿Y cómo es qué no me has matado todavía? _—_La prepotencia implícita en su tono burlesco atacaba a todas esas veces que le amenazaba con sus venenos, pero hasta entonces no había visto cumplida.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, con calma, incluso se podía decir que complacencia por la pregunta, ya se había recuperado y estaba preparada para seguir empujando a Kidd por el filo de la navaja deseando ver sus reacciones.

El brillo que vio relampaguear en sus ojos no le gustó lo más mínimo. Esta tendría que haber sido la primera señal de que nada bueno podía venir de ella ahora que se estaba comportando ante él.

_—_Porque me interesas vivo _—_algo en su tono disparó su conciencia de que ella seguía jugando con él a pesar de todo, de que él era quien bailaba y bailaría a su compás.

Nadie utilizaba a Eustass Kidd y vivía para contarlo.

Por segunda vez en la misma mañana se vio con la espalda pegada a la pared del camarote del capitán, Kidd mantenía su única mano firme alrededor de su cuello al menos en ese momento mantenía los pies en el suelo. Elettra le dedicaba una mirada de las que mataban, duras y firmes, cargadas de odio, no muy seguro de si se la merecía.

A pesar de la cercanía del peligro, se sentía a gusto en la situación, le gustaban las reacciones que estaba recibiendo por su parte, quería llevar mucho más lejos al irascible capitán y sabía cómo hacerlo. Le lanzó un sonoro beso cuidando cada detalle al contraer sus labios y entrecerrando los ojos buscando un efecto extravagante. Total, la única mano que tenía estaba ocupada, así que no habría más golpes.

Kidd decidió tomárselo como lo que era, otro atrevimiento más de los muchos que no dejaba de hacerle, y por ahora había descubierto que le gustaba seguir provocándola, se estaba interesando por su inocente juego. Acercó su rostro al de ella, inclinándose hacia su oreja derecha, podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración, ni siquiera acelerada, debía quitarle el mando de la situación, aquella mujer tenía que enterarse de una vez por todas quién mandaba allí y él ya había tomado la decisión de que estaba dispuesto a usar todos los métodos de los que disponía hasta llevarla al límite.

_—_¿Quieres jugar, mocosa? _—_Susurró ronco sobre su oído.

Sonrió. Ahora sí había logrado estremecerla. Ahora sí, su respiración se aceleraba y veía como sus manos subían hasta sus hombros rápidas, desesperadas. Sentía el tacto helado de los guantes de látex que llevaba, contrastar con el calor de su piel, las pasó por debajo del abrigo y sin mucha delicadeza lo empujó quitándoselo. Ella parecía esquivar su mirada, pero aún así podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas brillar con entusiasmo.

Uno de sus finos brazos se aferró a su cuello a la par que humedecía su labio inferior evadiendo sus ojos cuando se cruzaron.

_—_Puede… mi Capitán… _—_Susurró cálida contra los labios de él aún sin mirarle.

Unos labios sonrojados, apetecibles que parecían ofrecérselos en bandeja para que él fuera el único en probarlos, dibujando un gesto tímido y delicado que, justo antes de que todo comenzara, tenía que haberle puesto en alerta. Pero entonces no lo pensó, sólo se lanzó contra ellos creyéndose ganador de ese combate. Lástima que nunca llegara.

Mientras gritaba desgarradamente se juró por su vida que conseguiría que aquella puta le suplicara clemencia y perdón antes de matarla muy lentamente.

Nunca te fíes de las niñas buenas.

* * *

*: Pedanio Dioscórides Anazarbeo, médico, farmacólogo y botánico de la Antigua Grecia y escribió uno de los principales manuales de farmacología utilizados durante la Edad Media y el Renacimiento; por lo que se puede decir que fue el padre de la farmacología clásica, no la moderna, eso le corresponde al ilustrísimo Fleming (Alexander, no Ian, ése es el que escribió las novelas de Bond).

Gracias y hasta pronto. Un fuerte abrazo.


	10. She does everything

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Fumar mata.

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión, además que este capítulo es casi tan suyo como mío. Leed sus fics, sí, no es una recomendación.

**Mini-notas: **¡Volvemos a la carga! A parte de eso, quería comentar dos cositas: 1) Puede que pronto decida ir terminando con esta locura, antes de que se haga demasiado repetitiva o se me vaya demasiado la olla, porque ante todo quiero mantener la idea inicial de que no haya ningún tipo de relación romántica entre Kidd y la OC (idea ante la que hasta ahora nadie se ha mostrado contrariado); 2) POR FAVOR, pido encarecidamente vuestra colaboración para una Cuestión de Estado de los próximos capítulos y para ello he dejado en mi perfil una **encuesta (Poll)**, gracias por tomaros las molestias de participar. Temblad cómo salga bien que amenazo con el retorno.

Por mi parte vuelvo con las mismas ganas y humor y espero que os llegue así, sino me lo decís antes de que sea demasiado tarde ;). Admito que hasta este momento éste ha sido el capítulo más complicado y que más cambios ha sufrido desde que comencé a escribirlo en agosto.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que después de todo este tiempo seguís haciendo y, joder, me dan ganas hasta de llorar ¡Mil Gracias jamás creí que esto llegaría a tanto ni me haría conocer a otras almas gemelas! (XD)

Espero que os guste y siga manteniendo el nivel.

PL.

* * *

**10. _She does everything*_  
**

* * *

—Si quieres puedes cerrar los ojos e imaginarte cosas que no son mientras te lavo las heridas, _milord_.

—Eres una puta, retorcida, sádica, perversa, maldita hija de…

—Gracias, gracias, adoro su derroche de halagos, me hace sentir especial —escurrió el paño dejándolo húmedo pero que no goteara—. Escuece «un poquito», mi capitán.

—Lárgate de mi barco. Ya.

—Creía que habíamos superado esa fase. Kidd, llevémonos bien como Barbie dijo, sólo quiero que te recuperes.

Situó su mano izquierda con cuidado sobre su torso, mientras con la otra depositaba, en pequeños toques, el paño sobre las heridas más próximas a su cuello. Notaba como su pulso se aceleraba por el dolor, sin evitar una media sonrisa. Por ahora se mantendría callado un buen rato: evitando gritar. Al menos había conseguido enmudecer a la bestia.

Tras bañar su cuello en la solución desinfectante, dejó el paño sobre el suelo y cogió uno nuevo para repetir la misma acción con las heridas del bajo torso, y las del otro brazo.

También lavó con la misma atención el muñón.

—Ey, esto va mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Capitán —le felicitó con una cálida sonrisa—. Aunque sólo han pasado unos días; pero este barco es el terror de todo médico.

—Cállate, maldita hija de perra.

—Me gustaba más lo de puta, no sé, trae recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

—Tu médico, y es lo único que te interesa saber por ahora —tras empapar el último paño volvió a acercarse a él, elevó su mentón con dos dedos—. Cierra el ojo, por favor.

Sopló un par de veces sobre las heridas antes de pasar el paño por ellas, le encantaba ver como se hacía el valiente apretando la mandíbula, como se le marcaban las mejillas por la tensión y gruñía de modo inconsciente. Con un poco de suerte se mordía la lengua y no tendría que defenderse de las acusaciones, fundamentadas o no, por parte de Killer sobre la muerte del querido capitán. Siempre podría decir que fue en defensa propia.

Al terminar, dejó el nuevo paño sobre los otros. Volvió al escritorio donde comenzó a mezclar varias hierbas con una pasta sebosa que anteriormente había derretido sobre el candil.

—Qué haces.

—Prepararte una crema que ayudará a que cicatricen mejor, luego te vendaré y tendrás que quedarte con las vendas puestas, te guste o no —le sonrió—. Piénsalo bien, cuanto antes te cures antes me marcho.

—Cómo te llamabas —decidió hablar tras un corto silencio.

—Elettra, pero por ser tú, respondo a puta, chica, mujer y mocosa. Espero no añadir más a la lista.

Con la pasta sobre una lámina se volvió hacia Kidd y comenzó a extenderla sobre las heridas del cuerpo en un suave y lento masaje, luego cogió las tiras de lino y comenzó a vendarlo.

—Con la ayuda de Killer esto parecía más fácil —masculló cansada casi abrazándole para pasar el rollo por su torso con la tensión adecuada.

Y odió la risa que rompió en sus labios.

—Yo estoy disfrutándolo bastante.

—¿Quieres que clave los dedos de nuevo en esas preciosas heridas? —Kidd sólo gruñó—. Buen perro.

Por una vez Kidd no ladró, si abría la boca seguramente aullaría. Finalmente se decidió por olvidar añadir alguna hierba anestésica a la mezcla para curar al capitán. Una verdadera lástima.

Terminó de vendarle el brazo, y antes de lavarse las manos en uno de los cubos de agua, pasó parte de la pasta por sus orejas sin evitar un gesto agrio por el dolor punzante y ardiente, eso aceleraría la cicatrización. Luego cogió ambos cubos y los vació por la ventana del camarote. Lió todos los paños sucios en uno mayor y los dejó junto a la puerta para luego llevarlos a las calderas. Se sacudió las manos deseando poder darse un baño y así dar toda la tarea por finalizada. Pero por ahora sólo iba a recoger sus cosas.

—Esto no quedará así —parecía que Kidd se estaba sobreponiendo al dolor del cicatrizante a pesar de que su respiración cansada dijera lo contrario.

Ella le quitó importancia con la mano y una sonrisa tranquila. Bordeó la cama y se sentó en el sillón habitual de Killer bajo la atenta mirada curiosa del Capitán. Paseó la mano por los lomos de los libros más cercanos, fue uno de los detalles que más le sorprendió del camarote, a pesar de las apariencias de Kidd, estaba interesado en el conocimiento y tenía dos paredes de estanterías completas. Extrajo uno al azar, y lo dejó sobre su regazo.

—Killer ha dicho que hagamos las paces. Hasta entonces me quedo.

—Me importa una mierda lo que Killer diga —gruñó lo mejor que pudo conteniendo el dolor.

—Oye, tampoco es mi sueño estar en esta lata de virus, pero es lo que hay. Sólo tienes que decir, que aceptas que esté aquí hasta que ya no me necesites.

A modo de respuesta la sonrisa de Kidd le decía claramente esa frase que tanto había repetido.

—Genial, ya puedo leerte la mente y todo —masculló abriendo el libro—. Nada de pensar en verde.

Los minutos fueron pasando en silencio para ella que leía distraída, más pendiente a la respiración cada vez más pesada de Kidd que a las palabras en sí. Una de las veces levantó la vista hacia él, bastante preocupada por su terquedad. Aquella pomada que le había suministrado era un buen cicatrizante, pero no era precisamente agradable, a ello había que añadirle el malestar que tendría que sentir por la limpieza previa. En un segundo repasó mentalmente todas las medicinas que guardaba en la bandolera, si seguía igual de cabezota sólo habría una solución.

Kidd se mantenía sentado intranquilo contra unas grandes almohadas, el único puño cerrado a cal y canto, los ojos fijos sobre el techo, su respiración era irregular con una velocidad acelerada y prácticamente estaba empapado en sudor. Ahora sí brillaba gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana abierta recordándole a un sucedáneo de vampiro que se puso de moda en su hogar en los últimos años.

—Kidd, no tienes que aguantarlo —cerró el libro llamando su atención—, hagamos las paces y te daré un calmante leve.

—No pienso tomar nada que tú me des —dijo entrecortado.

Elettra dejó el libro sobre el sillón y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cogió la muñeca de Kidd preocupada por su pulso. Tenía razón para ello, la carrera contra el reloj comenzaba. La sudoración que presentaba era excesiva y su piel estaba helada; podía sentir casi como él había perdido el tacto de la mano que sostenía. Elettra se mordió el labio inferior, esperaba no haber ido demasiado lejos con todo aquello.

—Kidd, mírame —movió su mentón hasta centrar sus ojos sobre ella—, no, no, no…

Las pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse, no podía perderlo ahora que había encontrado un buen juguete. Se puso de rodillas a su lado y golpeó su mejilla todavía negando. No iba a perder a ningún paciente. Volvió a darle una cachetada, que sí centró sus ojos, agarró su cara asegurándose que le miraba y entendía lo que decía.

—Seré buena, ¿de acuerdo? De estas puertas para fuera acataré todas las normas que pongas, no te llevaré la contraria a menos que tu vida esté en peligro; haré todo lo que quieras. Pero debes tomarte el sedante ahora mismo.

—No me fío de ti —fue un hilo de voz del maldito orgullo de Capitán.

—No tienes que hacerlo —rebuscó en el bolso un papel metálico del que recortó tres cuadrados algo abultados—. Sólo vive. Por tu sueño.

Volvió a la cama y se los mostró.

—Están completamente cerrados, yo no los he podido tocar, ni los he hecho —abrió los tres envoltorios plateados y extrajo las pastillas blancas y alargadas—. Ésta es medicina de mi tierra, te hará bien, pero la dosis también te dará bastante sueño.

Kidd apartó la mirada mientras levantaba el brazo, que ella detuvo antes de que pudiera tirar las pastillas de su mano. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de subirse de rodillas sobre él, con una mano intentando mantener alejado el brazo de Kidd, en la otra mano el medicamento que empujaba contra sus labios.

—¡Por una puta vez en tu vida hazme caso! —Exclamó sorprendiéndole lo suficiente como para dejar que éstas entraran a su boca.

Sin tiempo que perder apretó ambas manos contra sus labios para evitar que las escupiera y le tapó la nariz para que se las tragara. Tan solo unos segundos serían suficientes.

Unos segundos más.

Todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo, o en un intervalo de tiempo tan corto que no pudo diferenciar un suceso de otro: la sacudida violenta que recorrió el barco, los ruidos de cañones cercanos, los gritos de hombres. Por fin se había tragado la pastilla.

Del silencio absoluto pasaron a un alboroto metálico y estruendoroso, del primer choque se había salvado milagrosamente bien, pero el segundo fue más potente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera contra el suelo del camarote. El olor de la pólvora no tardó en nublar el ambiente, aún demasiado pronto para que la metálica sangre le siguiera. Elettra se incorporó con dificultad apoyándose en el escritorio. Parecía que tres golpes fuertes eran su límite.

—Mierda, yo sólo quería tomarme un café tranquila —de algún modo, el mal humor volvía a ella junto con el cansancio.

Giró la cabeza, Kidd seguía en la cama volando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Al menos no tendría que cargar con él para volver a subirlo.

—Nos atacan.

—Elemental, mi querido Watson —replicó sarcástica—. Pues sabes qué, yo no me quedo sin mi café. A la mierda con tu ataque, y que el infierno se apiade de ellos.

—No es buena idea, mocosa. Espera aquí a que Killer venga.

—Oh, ahora el gran Capitán se preocupa por mi salud. Mira tío, llevo no sé cuantas horas sin dormir, y casi te mando para el otro barrio por culpa de tu enorme ego. Me he ganado una taza de café bien cargada quieran o no esos imbéciles que se atreven a atacarte.

Serían los efectos del sedante que le había proporcionado o el agotamiento, pero no le importó mostrar que le gustaba aquella actitud de ella, a veces, solo a veces, demasiado inocente ante la realidad. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, escuchó sus pasos hasta la puerta, como giraba la manilla y ésta comenzaba a abrirse. El ruido de gritos se intensificó al no existir barrera, sólo que esta vez se le unió una risa masculina y el famoso gruñido molesto de ella.

Las noticias de la derrota que sufrió días o semanas atrás seguramente habían recorrido el océano como la pólvora y ahí estaban los primeros incautos que pensaron en atacarles ahora que debían estar debilitados.

—Imbéciles oportunistas. Lo pagarán caro —balbuceó luchando contra la inconsciencia.

La mujer había retrocedido hasta el cabecero de su cama, a su lado, justo donde siempre dejaba la pistola y la daga.

—Kidd, joder, vuelve, necesito tu ayuda —susurró a su lado mientras agitaba bruscamente su hombro sano—. Si me matan, tu eres el siguiente y Barbie no llegará a tiempo de salvarte el culo.

Intentó centrar los ojos en el intruso descubriendo el revólver con el que la apuntaban, esa debía ser la razón por el miedo que podía oler en ella, algo nada habitual. Y no le gustaba, si por algo había sobrevivido en el barco era por ese carácter irresponsable y temerario que tenía y justo ahora debía demostrar ¿o acaso lo reservaba sólo para él?

—Kidd si quieres saborear el próximo desayuno tienes que ayudarme y hacer que se quede muy quieto. Tengo un plan.

Él gruñó orgulloso, nada estaba perdido y además la tendría en deuda con él; sin dejar de mirar a aquel tipo que se había atrevido a entrar en _su_ camarote, mostró en una mueca su prepotencia. Afortunadamente para ella, él era su mejor opción para todo. Levantó la mano moviendo con rapidez un dedo que le desarmó, tanto la pistola como las dos espadas que llevaba salieron por la ventana; luego bajó el mismo dedo hacia el suelo.

El pobre diablo cayó de espaldas atrapado contra el suelo por el poder de los distintos colgantes, pendientes y balas que llevaba. Elettra no se lo pensó dos veces antes de desenfundar la daga del cinto y se situó sobre él a horcajadas para, con un golpe preciso, rebanarle el cuello.

—Pensaba que usarías la pistola —luchaba contra sus propios párpados para no perderse ningún detalle—. Al menos ha muerto entre las piernas de una mujer, maldito afortunado.

Al tiempo que la daga caía al suelo, él también se perdió en la inconsciencia indolora.

Un charco de sangre bañaba sus pies, todavía seguía manando líquido del cuello, no con la intensidad primera que tiñó su cara, sus manos y su ropa. Notaba el calor del cuerpo bajo ella, en sus pies, la sustancia pegajosa que la bañaba, levantó un dedo que limpió su mejilla. Sí, era sangre.

Levantó los ojos hasta la cama. Al menos Kidd seguía vivo.

Desde su posición podía ver cómo la respiración del capitán se habían estabilizado, y si no fuera por el ruido exterior que se colaba por la puerta entrecerrada Elettra juraría que podía escucharle roncar.

—Eso, estúpido orco, tú vete a soñar con unicornios rosas, Barbie, figuritas de Lego, Saruman o lo que sea que los orcos soñéis, y déjame a mí el muerto, muy caballeroso por su parte… Empiezo a compadecerme de Killer.

Se levantó del cómodo asiento y cerró la puerta. Allí, cuando el olor de la sangre la empapaba sólo le apetecía hacer una cosa. Observó al tipo delgaducho, cogió las manos y observó las yemas de los dedos amarillentas.

-—Premio —sin reparo alguno comenzó a rebuscar entre los jirones de ropa, intentos de bolsillos y pliegues de sus vestimentas hasta que dio con lo que más deseaba, el primer golpe de suerte desde que se despertó.

Se lo merecía. Al menos hasta que pudiera tomar su café, sería un buen desestresante y la ayudaría a limpiar parte de su consciencia. Se incorporó mientras abría el paquete de tabaco, extrajo un fino cigarrillo con los labios mientras removía el resto buscando el mechero.

—Mierda. Joder.

Volvió a agacharse para rebuscar de nuevo, e inútilmente, entre sus bolsillos, seguramente también salió disparado por la ventana con las armas. Fulminó con la mirada a un ignorante Kidd.

—Te odio. Ya verás cuando despiertes—

Antes de poder continuar con su amenaza, escuchó el manillar de la puerta abrirse, contó con el tiempo justo para intentar alcanzar la daga que antes utilizó, a la que no llegó. Pero no la iba a necesitar. Pudo suspirar entre tranquila y sorprendida al ver la rubia cabellera del segundo de abordo.

—¡Kidd!

Killer reparó pronto en que el capitán estaba dormido sobre la cama intacto, antes incluso de percatarse de que acababa de pisar un charco de sangre.

-—No vuelvas a darme esos sustos, Barbie, o tendré que ponerte un cascabel. O a la _Grande-Marie**,_ más acorde con tu tamaño, en serio, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre… No tendrás fuego por casualidad, ¿verdad?

Ahí fue cuando se fijó en que ella estaba empapada en sangre y, bajando la mirada, en el pobre infeliz que se cruzó en su camino, degollado. Killer parecía algo feliz al notar la limpieza del corte con una profundidad y en la zona de cuello más adecuado para seccionar las cuerdas vocales así como la vena provocando un desangrado limpio y rápido.

—No.

—Genial. Con menuda panda de inútiles me he juntado —se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios.

Sin más, Elettra se echó mano a su camisola quitándosela y aprovechando la parte de la espalda más limpia se la pasó por la cara y el cuello llevándose parte de la sangre que la impregnaba. Tiró la camiseta dentro de uno de los cubos vacíos, volvió a colocarse el cigarrillo apagado en los labios y con las manos en las caderas le miró divertida. Puede que pudiera poner fin al aburrimiento.

Volvía a tener ganas de jugar y la víctima perfecta estaba delante de sus narices.

* * *

*: No quiero llevarle el mérito de lo que no me pertenece y ese verso en concreto pertenece a una bella canción rock de Journey titulada _Anyway you want it_. No toda la música que iba a aparecer por aquí iban a ser atentados contra la humanidad.

**:campana más conocida de Notre Dame pero que fue fundida en 1792 seguramente para hacer armas en la Revolución Francesa la que se puede ver y oír en la actualidad en la torre sur, si mal no recuerdo es Emmanuel

Gracias y hasta dentro de una semanita. Un fuerte abrazo.

**No os olvidéis de votar en la encuesta, muchas gracias :)**


	11. Las Barbie-evoluciones de Killer

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. He subido la locura un punto más, no me hago responsable de los efectos secundarios. Y como dice Heat: Fumar Mata.

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión.

**Recuerdo que la encuesta sigue abierta!** Hasta la fecha en la que publique el siguiente capítulo que será cuando lo necesite, así pues ¡Animaos a participar cuantas veces queráis!

Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que después de todo este tiempo seguís haciendo.

Espero que os guste y os saque alguna que otra carcajada.

PL.

* * *

**11. Las Barbie-evoluciones de Killer  
**

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una aventura ahora mismo —le guiñó un ojo—. En el sillón justo al lado de Kidd aprovechando que está sedado, ¿no te apetece ser hoy Barbie Amante Bandido?

Ella sonrió sin poder ocultar la satisfacción. No le hacía falta verle la cara para saber que estaba en tensión, hasta la vena del cuello estaba palpitando más rápida de lo habitual; los hombros rígidos y marcados perfectos para una clase de tejido muscular mientras su dueño se rompía la cabeza intentando averiguar qué se traía ella entre manos. De pronto, todo su humor había vuelto, hasta había conseguido que Elettra se olvidara del café. Sabía que el segundo a bordo era listo, pero nunca se imaginó que también podría formar parte de su entretenimiento durante el crucero. Además, se lo debía después de _cuasi_ obligarla a embarcarse con ellos.

—Tus funciones abordo no son las de complacer, pensaba que tu soberbia no te permitiría hacer algo tan rastrero —tampoco necesitaba ahora verle la cara para imaginar una horrible sonrisa de suficiencia seguramente aprendida de Kidd—. No es el momento para tus tonterías.

—Jo, Killer, eres un aburrido. Con lo bien que nos lo podríamos pasar tú y yo maltratando a Kidd…

Luego no evitó estallar en una carcajada viva antes de volver a su mueca agria señalando la camiseta ensangrentada y el resto de la ropa que aún llevaba puesta con ganas recuperadas de explicarse.

—A saber qué enfermedades padecía el muerto: fiebre amarilla, escorbuto, tifus, fiebres tifoideas, cólera, tuberculosis, alguna de las hepatitis, sífilis, sarampión, viruela,… será como si hubiera jugado a la ruleta rusa, por lo que quiero deshacerme de esto lo antes posible. Con lo que ya hay en este barco tengo suficiente.

—Y Kidd.

—Durmiendo como el bebé que es. Descuida, no he dejado que nada ni nadie lo toque, él es mi paciente y mi cobaya favorita.

—Llamaré a Heat para que se quede de defensa, estamos bajo ataque. Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí dentro.

—¿Y no quieres ser tú quien proteja a Kidd Bello Durmiente?

Hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras mientras desde la puerta miró a ambos lados, Heat no estaba lejos, le gritó dejándole a cargo de la situación dentro del camarote y su protección. Sin lugar a dudas, él sería el único con la paciencia suficiente para acercarse a la chica, y al único que ella no atacaría ni metería en alguna locura que pudiera comprometer en última instancia la seguridad de Kidd.

Y después decían que él era la niñera.

—Espera… —De pronto los ojos de Elettra se iluminaron al ver al familiar pirata de pelo azul entrar al camarote— ¡Heat! Mi salvador, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amor, mi Dios, mi… Dame café. Ya.

—Monstruo-san no es el momento-

—Venga ya, mírame estoy medio desnuda, sucia, a punto de coger vete a saber qué enfermedad mortal, Barbie se ha ido, Kidd sedado, ¿y también quieres que me quede sin café? Heat, te creía mi hermano- antes de que repitiera el parte de emergencia del barco, le cortó dándose por vencida- Al menos tendrás fuego.

—Con eso sí puedo ayudarte. Aunque no deberías fumar, es malo para su salud y para la del Jefe.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, no había escuchado su advertencia tan sólo le tendía el cigarrillo poniendo ojos de cordero degollado. Lo cogió y se acercó a la ventana seguido de cerca por ella. Lo sostuvo ante sus labios y exhaló una bocanada de fuego. Justo cuando se giraba hacia ella para devolvérselo, sintió como algo se había enganchado sobre su pecho cual lapa intentando cortarle la circulación o, visto desde otra perspectiva, abrazándole cariñosamente.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para adoptarte?

—Sólo sirvo al Capitán Kidd —contestó cansado, haciéndose a la idea de que sus locuras solo irían a más si no tomaba el dichoso café.

—¿Me estás diciendo que para adoptarte debo destronar a Barbie Primera Dama y postularme como amante de Kidd? —Apretó más su abrazo sobre Heat—. Tranquilo, mamá encontrará otra forma de convencerte para que regreses con ella.

Pero hasta que no terminara la batalla, Heat estaba confinado en el camarote con un muerto, un transpuesto y una loca. Unirse a los Kidd fue una gran idea.

—Monstruo-san pesa mucho —comenzó con suavidad sujetando las piernas que tenía enroscada en su cintura.

—Te lo paso porque te quiero mucho, y porque tienes razón… últimamente me he dejado llevar con esa carne tan buena que servís a bordo… —Sería en venganza que apretó más el agarre del cuello— ¡Ey! ¿Y mi cigarrillo?

—Se cayó cuando te tiraste contra mí.

—Nada, nada, espera que cojo otro.

Soltó una mano y de los bolsillos del pantalón sacó el paquete, con los labios extrajo uno y volvió a guardarlo. Se asomó por su hombro y le pasó el tabaco otra vez con cara de pena, para su suerte el pirata era débil contra esas miradas abandonadas. Recuperó el abrazo de su cuello, y mirando expectante desde su posición de honor esperó que obrara el milagro quien se había convertido en su mechero portátil.

Heat suspiró cansado, las órdenes del Capitán Kidd fueron claras: vigilarla y controlarla; justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Exhaló otra bocanada de fuego cual dragón de cuento de hadas y le devolvió el cigarrillo. Elettra aspiró con fuerza una calada que retuvo degustando antes de expulsar en una sonrisa dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su hombro sin soltar el agarre, fuera a desaparecer ahora.

—Entonces tú eres _Heat_, y no _Git_… claro, tiene sentido, eres calor…- Masculló entrecerrando los ojos- _Kidd_ es _Kid_ y no _Quid_* , obviamente, aunque también le gusta eso de ser el centro o clave de cualquier asunto, y se confirma que es un niño bastante crecido… y _Killer_, no es _Quiler_, aunque ya todos sabemos que le pega más Barbie Campeona de Halterofilia.

—¿Podrías soltarme, Monstruo-san?

Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo ignorándole completamente.

—¿Sabes Heat? Tu Capitán es un pervertido que quería meterme mano y si había suerte algo más —soltó una risa ahogada recordando que seguía en sujetador—, pero ya sabes que yo te quiero a ti. Sólo a ti.

Sin más le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla más cercana que desconcertó al pirata, buscando la tecla apropiada para hacerle entrar en la conversación o saltar. En ese momento Heat no sabía que era más insensato: dejarla hasta que su aburrimiento escalara a niveles peligrosos y la vida de todo aquel en el barco estuviera en peligro, excepto la suya; o seguirle el juego y entretenerla hasta que fuera insoportable y tuviera que buscar café.

Suspiró recolocando el peso de la mujer mejor y a esperar que fuera lo que el diablo quisiera.

—Eres mi héroe, Heat, ¿con eso puedes encender fuegos artificiales? ¿Y calentar agua? ¿Podrías servir de esterilizador? Sin olvidarnos de la función de mechero. Y contigo nunca pasaría frío —continuó Elettra, tras otra calada, cuando se dio cuenta que todavía era pronto para conseguir algo de Heat suspiró y le abrazó añadiendo ternura—. El marido perfecto. ¿Te gustan los niños? Qué digo, si eso es obvio.

Aspiró la última calada antes de tirar la colilla por la ventana al mar, soltó el humo venenoso y sin borrar una extraña sonrisa de boba, se acomodó contra el cuello de Heat. No iba a darse por vencida todavía. Más aún cuando tenía otro flanco por el que atacarle y que siempre funcionaba.

—¡Ah! —Cerró los ojos controlándose un poco más—. Tenías razón, Kidd es entrañable, a su manera. Muy en el fondo. Como un oso pardo en celo… Venga Heat, enróllate y vamos a las cocinas a por algo de café, tu pelirrojo favorito no se va a mover de aquí en varias horas.

—Monstruo-san, no podemos salir de aquí hasta que el ataque termine. Y agradecería que te bajaras.

—Jo, no te pongas tú también como Kidd repitiendo cual _Ara rubrogenys**_ la misma frase todo el tiempo. Sí, me gusta la ornitología, ¿algún problema?

—Elettra-san, es peligroso. Su vida estaría en peligro y bajo ninguna condición puedo dejar a mi Capitán solo aquí también en peligro.

—¿Kidd en peligro? —Agitó la cabeza en negación rotunda—. De todas formas, volviendo al tema principal, si yo no puedo adoptarte… ¿me adoptas tú?

En un par de pasos se acercó hasta el sillón a la orilla de la cama y esperó que se soltara de su cuello. Una vez estuvo sentada la miró a los ojos y le revolvió el pelo antes de volverse hacia el capitán que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama.

—Si yo te adopto tendrás que obedecer todas las órdenes de Capitán Kidd sin chistar y ser una buena chica, Monstruo-san, y los dos sabemos que eso no forma parte de ti.

—Vale, regreso al plan original para salvarte de las garras del orco. Espérame, por favor.

—¿Y qué le has hecho ahora?

—¿Yo? —Se señaló con inocencia—. Nada, fue él solito quien haciendo gala de su gran terquedad no quería enterrar el hacha de guerra como Killer nos dijo, hasta que el dolor le pudo. ¿Sabes que se puede morir de dolor?

—Elettra…

—Descuida, os prometí devolvéroslo vivo, sano y con la misma mala leche, ya que le falta un brazo, y eso haré —de un salto pasó a sentarse en la cama tomando el pulso de Kidd—. Está sedado, necesita cuidarse bien estos días, esas heridas no son moco de pavo, son serias y debe tomárselas a pecho.

—Monstruo-san —Elettra se quedó congelada al sentir un dedo de Heat sobre su omóplato izquierdo desnudo—. Lo siento.

Retiró la mano rápido al notar su incomodidad, ella se giró con un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia.

—No, tranquilo, es que no me lo esperaba.

—Estás marcada.

—¡A que está chula!

—¿Qué es?

—Una rosa de los vientos, ¿no la conoces? Son los rumbos marcados por el viento.

—El rumbo lo marca las Log Poses en esa parte del océano.

—Ya es cierto —tras comprobar que la fiebre de Kidd remitía volvió al sillón, el ruido exterior también bajaba—. Se me olvidaba que eso también es diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Sí, en mi tierra usamos éstas para guiarnos, con una aguja enmantada localizamos el Norte y luego sólo hay que trasladar posición y vientos a la carta, _et voilà_ ya tenemos la posición y rumbo. Bueno, con un GPS es más fácil, lo enciendes y poco más. Olvídalo mejor.

Elettra le mostró un nuevo cigarrillo y se lo encendió, al menos por ahora se había olvidado del café, esperaba que quedaran suficientes en el paquete hasta que se tranquilizara. En el marco de la ventana se lo fumó observando como el sol ascendía poco a poco en el cielo hacia el mediodía. De vez en cuando de manera inconsciente llevaba la mano hasta el tatuaje a medio camino entre la caricia y querer esconderlo. El ruido de las olas todavía estaba oculto bajo el de los gritos de dolor y rabia de los piratas, junto con los choques metálicos y los escasos disparos que ya quedarían tras varias horas de batalla inútil. De vez en cuando alguna mancha rojiza se esparcía por el agua más cercana al mascarón tras caer un cuerpo sin vida o a punto de perderla, pero poco más.

—Din-din-din-din —canturreó feliz al ver una montaña de cuerpos caer al mar y la mancha rojiza extenderse.

Poco después aparecieron un par de Reyes Marinos dispuestos a acabar con el trabajo.

—¿Café?

La respuesta no la recibió de Heat, sino de un asfixiado Killer que abría la puerta en ese instante con diversas manchas de sangre sobre la camisa de lunares. La que más llamaba la atención a Elettra era una circular y profunda en el costado derecho.

—Justo lo que necesitaba —murmuró dibujando una sórdida sonrisa que congeló a Heat—. ¡Rápido, rápido!

Salió disparaba hasta cogerlo y sentarlo en el sillón. Se olvidó de los guantes, del desinfectante, de gasas, de todo, ahora no iba a operar, sino a torturar y con las pinzas le bastaba.

—Quiero café.

Sonrió extasiada al escuchar el grito de Killer cuando las pinzas se incrustaron en la herida de bala, por supuesto equivocando el pequeño objeto metálico que debían extraer.

—Cuando cures a los heridos —a ella le gustó que pareciera fuerte, el perro era como el amo.

—Café —repitió con retintín mientras volvía a hurgar en la herida.

—Cura.

—¿Lo prometes, Barbie?

—Elettra.

—Acepto eso como un sí, porque eres tú, no me falles ahora.

Sacó la pinza antes un breve espasmo de dolor no mostrado más que en la contracción de los músculos del cuello, y volvió a insertarla esta vez en el lugar adecuado haciendo la presión necesaria para facilitar la salida del objeto extraño sin dolor. Una vez fuera, le pasó la pinza a Heat y se dirigió a su bolsa extrayendo algunas gasas, las empapó en el alcohol de Kidd.

—Sabes, yo soy de los que piensan que todos los médicos tenemos que tener una tendencia al sadismo más alta de lo normal —y estampó la gasa contra la fresca herida haciendo presión—. Déjatela un rato y luego veremos que se puede apañar como venda, porque Lord Orco se las ha comido todas.

Echó un vistazo por la habitación, recogió algunas botellas más de las estanterías, su bolsa y uno de los cubos que le tendió a Heat.

—Llénalo de agua caliente, por favor. Ahora, cuanto antes empiece, antes tomaré café. Si me disculpáis, señores, tengo pacientes a los que atender.

Con la cabeza bien alta salió del camarote pasando por alto los regueros de sangre, los nuevos ventanales irregulares en el pasillo, algún que otro apéndice que terminaría en la olla del cocinero y las armas olvidadas propias y ajenas. Al salir a cubierta, el espectáculo estaba, además, aderezado por algunas caras conocidas esparcidas por allí y allá, apoyados contra la baranda, limpiando restos orgánicos o tirados sin más.

—Bienvenidos a Zombieland, paraíso con un encanto especial —aspiró con fuerza antes de gritar—. ¡Los muertos al agua, los graves a la derecha y los heridos a la izquierda! ¡Arreando que es gerundio y quiero café!

El movimiento de los hombres era lento y constante, unos tirando de otros hacia un lateral o el agua, reorganizándose según las instrucciones de la médico. Elettra observaba sin borrar la sonrisa su nuevo campo de experimentación y calculaba, desinfectante habría para todos gracias a la colecta que había llevado a cabo en el camarote del capitán, antibióticos llegarían para unos cuantos, analgésicos no pensaba malgastarlos. Pero vendas no había, ni tiritas, ni esparadrapo, ni gasas, ni nada para las quemaduras. Ni sedantes. Se estaba preparando un buen concierto.

Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma del mar ahora mezclado con la sangre, el miedo y la victoria. Cuánto iba a disfrutar.

—¿Killer-san no le ha dicho que el café se acabó hace dos días?

—¡Calla insensato!

Y Elettra gritó a pleno pulmón mientras cerraba con rabia la verja del castillo del barco.

—¡Killer! ¡Eres Barbie Novia Cadáver!

* * *

*:Antes de que empecéis, la pronunciación es [kid] aunque también esté aceptada la culta latinizante [kuid].

**: especie de ave _Psitaciforme_ de la familia de los loros conocida vulgarmente como paraba frente roja por la gran mancha de un rojo vivo que tiene en la frente, o como loro burro. La aquí presente ignora si charla o no, pero no me apetecía comparar a Kidd con una cotorra, pobrecita.

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta pronto!

PL.


	12. Mini-punto para Kidd

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd vuelve a resucitar, YAY!

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión.

La encuesta ha acabado en un triple empate por lo que espero haberlo solventado bien. A **M** ¡qué no!

Espero que os guste y os saque alguna que otra carcajada.

PL.

* * *

**12. Mini-punto para Kidd  
**

* * *

Nadie sabía quién iba a ser el siguiente.

Ninguno jamás se hubiera imaginado que acabarían en aquella situación.

La algarabía por la reciente victoria contra un ataque sorpresa se había volatilizado dejando un miedo palpable en el ambiente, que aumentaba a cada pequeño movimiento de los ojos calmados de la mujer, que se paseaban por la cubierta clavándose en los rostros de ellos. Uno a uno, temblando, esquivándolos, rezando a quien fuera para que no se detuvieran y fueran la siguiente víctima.

—Oh pobrecito, mírate sin pierna ni brazo —una cobaya que no podía escapar—. Ven aquí que te cure.

Sin mover un milímetro de su peligrosa mueca, pasó la mano enguantada impregnada en una pasta verdosa sobre la herida mortal de la pierna. Con la femoral cortada, como era el caso, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Ahora con el veneno esparcido directamente sobre la herida, al menos, tendría una muerte rápida e indolora. Cuando el pirata cayó inconsciente sobre la cubierta con los ojos vueltos, Elettra se acercó a la reja del castillo feliz. Al otro lado estaban sus dos queridos camaradas observando el espectáculo atrapados dentro de las entrañas del barco.

—Ya van nueve, tú decides qué hacer, Barbie. Me llevas a una isla que tenga café o liquido a todos. Luego cojo un bote salvavidas y me largo —sonrió al ver su cara seria—. Ah, y Kidd necesita atención médica, como tú. Solo te lo recuerdo.

Heat era quien parecía más preocupado por la situación, estaba detrás del rubio de la máscara con el entrecejo fruncido. El segundo al mando solía ser una persona seria y sensata que en todo momento sabía que hacer y, sobre todo, podía manejar al capitán para siempre buscar lo mejor para la tripulación; pero justo ahora parecía dudar.

En este caso, estaba claro. Además que con las provisiones y el estado del barco no llegarían a recorrer los tres días de camino que aún les separaba de su atraque. La _log pose_ señalizaba una isla más cercana, lo sabía porque antes de que todo comenzara había estado en la sala de navegación, donde ya ellos dos estuvieron decidiendo si era mejor recalar antes de seguir o continuar. Entonces decidieron continuar, pero ahora las tornas habían cambiando a peor.

—Tenía tu palabra de que curarías a Kidd.

—Y yo la tuya de que tras ayudar a tus perros mojados me darías café, pero ¡ala! ¿Cómo me vas a dar café si no hay?

—Elettra. Si ahora formas parte de mi tripulación, debes obedecerme.

—Déjalo, rubia, Kidd lo intentó y le salió mal la jugada.

—Elettra-san —intervino Heat por primera vez desde que llegaron en el tercer envenenamiento—, en tres días llegaremos a nuestro atraque.

—No, no —se mantuvo en sus trece. Señalando a los marineros continuó—. Así no llegaréis ni en una semana. Café ahora, o todos para el fondo del mar.

—Tú ganas —respondió Killer tras unos minutos de deliberación antes de que comenzara a elegir a su siguiente víctima—. Pero hay condiciones.

—«Cuálas».

Con ello volvió a alejar su atención curiosa de los marineros.

—Mañana a medio día llegaremos a una isla habitada, para entonces tendrás que haber curado a todos mis hombres y jurar por lo que más quieras que dejarás de tocarle los huevos a Kidd hasta que te mueras.

—Puaj, ¿por qué iba a hacerle eso a Kidd? —Acompañó la frase con un mohín desagradable en la cara.

—Elettra.

Se estaba hartando de que usaran su nombre para llamarle la atención.

—No puedo —admitió cruzándose de brazos—. No tengo material médico suficiente para curar a todos, ni siquiera para Kidd o para ti. Por eso quiero parar en una isla lo antes posible y por eso también estoy matando a tus hombres más graves haciendo que sufran lo mínimo posible.

Killer no evitó sonreír. Al final, parecía que la chica era como Kidd, mucha fachada de crueldad y sadismo, pero en el interior era un gran corazón. Pillada, bajó la cabeza enfurecida.

—Ante todo soy médico, Killer, que no se te olvide.

—Harás caso a Kidd.

—No.

—Sí lo harás, Monstruo-san.

—Joder, ¿por qué os ponéis los dos en mí contra? —Intentó la mirada dulce con Heat, pero esta vez, teniendo a su superior justo al lado no iba a funcionar, suspiró dispuesta a seguir negociando—. Quiero ropa limpia y una ducha decente. Así que os ponéis los dos a habilitarme una dentro de la central nuclear o sigo a lo mío.

—¿Eso es todo? —Ella asintió—. ¿Kidd?

—Haré todo lo que me diga siempre y cuando no lo considere abuso de poder contra mi persona ni acoso sexual.

Killer no estaba muy seguro de qué implicaba aquello, pero iba a ser el mejor trato que conseguiría de ella en ese momento, y eso que él era el que tenía todas las de perder.

—Entonces no habrá problemas, cuando acabes aquí, podrás usar el baño privado de Kidd.

—Hijo de la grandísima puta… —Ella golpeó con furia la reja—. Estás pensando en encerrarme ahora con él. Muy bonito.

—Con lo bien que os lleváis, seguro que quieres tener un momento de intimidad con el Capitán.

—Por supuesto, las Barbies están llenas de rencores y deseos sociales vengativos, tenía que haberlo imaginado.

Abrió de un movimiento rápido la cerradura de la puerta y se giró hacia los pobres y olvidados marineros. Primero se acercó a los más graves dándoles el descanso eterno. Ni siquiera el ver retorcerse de dolor, o estirarse hasta que los huesos le crujían y luego caer inconscientes sobre la madera del suelo consiguió relajarla. Luego se fue a los que podrían sobrevivir, sacando balas alojadas en algún que otro músculo, cerrando tajos de vivos colores y un par de mareados por respirar demasiado humo de la pólvora.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando Elettra suspiró dejándose caer sobre el suelo ensangrentado, ya le daba igual, con la idea de una ducha calentita en mente. El estómago rugió enfadado tras una larga jornada de trabajo y ninguna recompensa.

Pensó que lo mejor que se podría cocinar era caldo con alguna pierna o brazo que se había quedado en el barco y el hambre se le quitó inmediatamente.

—Pescado frito, patatas fritas, bocadillos, fritura, filete, ensaladas, tortillas, asado… tortitas, magdalenas, _muffins_, milhojas, tocinitos de cielo, helado, dulce de leche, merengue, tarta de queso, bizcocho, tiramisú, galletas … ¡Tengo hambre, Killer!

—No hay comida.

Elettra le miró desde el suelo enfadada.

—Y tú querías seguir tres días más así…

—Si has terminado de descansar, te llevo al baño.

—Ya, se me había olvidado, todavía sigo castigada.

—Antes de nada, Elettra jura por lo que más quieras que te comportarás.

—Lo juro por _Snoppy_, Heat, Dioscórides, Galliano y Saruman. ¿Te sirve?

—Por tu vida —ella estalló en una carcajada viva retorciéndose en el suelo.

—Si lo hiciera, no valdría un céntimo mi palabra. Pero si insistes, te lo juro por el pasado. Te juro por mi pasado, por mi casa y por este tatuaje, que me portaré bien siempre que no se den los supuestos anteriores.

—¿Qué valor tiene tú pasado?

—Es algo que no importa. El pasado está lejos y enterrado pero es lo que me ha hecho ser quien hoy soy. Y ahora… ¡Que comience la fiesta pijama en el cuarto de Kidd! Vamos a hacernos la manicura y hablar de chicos. Tranqui, Barbie, le sacaré una confesión a tu capitán.

Se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el trasero como si la sangre fuera a salir así de fácil y siguió a Killer hasta el camarote del capitán. Allí dejó su mochila en su lugar de siempre, esperando.

El rubio se acercó primero a un armario opuesto a la biblioteca de Kidd y extrajo una toalla, un pantalón similar al que el capitán entonces llevaba, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó unos _boxers_.

—Que bien te conoces el armario de Kidd, ¿no? ¿Tienes algo que contar a la nena o lo dejo todo a la imaginación?

Le contestó con un frío silencio y el golpe sordo del cajón cerrándose, cambió a una parte más profunda del armario y extrajo una camiseta algo arrugada

—¿En serio que Kidd, nuestro Kidd, tiene camisetas? ¡Y por qué no las usa, joder! ¿Alergia? Ya entiendo… Complejo de Hulk: nada más ponérselas tiene la necesidad de romperla y claro eso es un dineral. Seguro que tú se las guardas para ocasiones especiales, ¿no?

Se lo entregó todo sin una palabra y se acercó a la pared más cercana a la ventana, un pequeño pomo abría hacia una estancia más pequeña adjunta a la principal. Pero sobre todo, era una habitación limpia.

Elettra con todo en la mano, frunció los labios preguntándose cómo lo había pasado por alto, y entró escéptica observando el privado baño del capitán.

—Una ducha limpia… —Paseó los ojos entre la brillante porcelana del baño y Killer- Eso sólo quiere decir que Kidd es un guarro y nunca lo ha usado.

No le dio tiempo a mugir cuando Killer desapareció de allí, volvió al escuchar como una llave, que no conocía, cerraba el camarote desde fuera.

—«A caballo regalado no le mires el diente» —recitó dejando la ropa limpia sobre el lavabo y procediendo a quitarse lo que le quedaba dejándolo por el suelo—. Joder, tengo las bragas pegadas después de todo este tiempo… Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco.

Aquello que los envenenados no consiguieron, sí lo hizo el hipnótico sonido del agua caliente de la ducha cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Llevándose restos de mugre, suciedad y sangre, sobre todo sangre.

Cogió el primer gel que encontró y se restregó con fuerza el cuerpo limpiando la sangre y eliminando la piel muerta. También, sin mirar, usó el champú que más a mano había, curiosamente desprendía un agradable olor a fresco. Se sentó en la bañera dispuesta a arrancarse la piel de los pies hasta que saliera la costra negra que había criado en esos días. Y una vez acabó la misión se quedó con los ojos cerrando notando como el chorro de la ducha caía agradable contra sus músculos en un masaje natural que le venía bien tras el turno de casi veinticuatro horas que acababa de hacer. Enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas, el agua golpeaba cálida su nuca escurriéndose por su espalda, pasando por su tatuaje y la delicada piel que éste cubría, por la marcada columna vertebral hasta volver a la porcelana.

Una vez se sintió satisfecha, cerró el grifo y se levantó. Cogió la toalla, se envolvió y salió de la bañera. Se secó la cabellera primero, luego el cuerpo antes de volver a envolverse con ella secó el espejo. Allí se observó la espalda, mordiéndose el labio, estaba cansada y eso se notaba en su pensamiento.

—A ver cuando la palmo —y cambió la seriedad por una sonrisa, no podía olvidar dónde se encontraba—. Ahora veamos que esconde nuestro querido concursante tras las puertas del armarito de baño.

Primero se fijó en lo que rodeaba al grifo: peines, jabón de mano en pastilla, la barra aplicadora y polvos de Khol, nada extraño. Frunció el labio antes de abrir la primera puerta, se esperaba algo más ostentoso. Sólo que no esperaba que lo guardara de ojos extraños.

—¿Lo compartirá con Barbie? —Paseó la mirada ambarina entre diferentes barras de labios de diferentes tonos oscuros y varios esmaltes de uñas a juego, además de un sinfín de tarritos no reconocibles—. Me siento como si estuviera en el baño de una pija, sólo le faltan los polvos de maquillaje naranja… uy, ¿y esto que es?

Cogió uno de los botes redondos más grandes y leyó la etiqueta.

_—Peeling_ exfoliante suave en espuma facial sin jabón para pieles sensibles con semillas de melocotón y bambú… ¿perdón? ¿Se podrá comer? Aquí hay toallitas desmaquillantes para pieles sensibles… nada de sorprendente, quitaesmaltes con vitaminas para la cutícula,… Joder, ¿crema antiarrugas?

Cerró la puerta asustada, volvió a abrirla con cuidado mirando el estante, sí, la crema estaba allí y había leído bien: Antiarrugas. Con babas de _den-den mushi_.

—Creo que esto es demasiado, piratilla, piratilla…Sigamos. Sérum reparador de cabello dañado por el sol… Crema protector solar factor 50 pantalla total, lo sabía, lo sabía. ¿Y esto? ¿Gel fijador extra fuerte con protección del color? Por favor, por Son Goku y San Día dime que se lo tiñe, por favor, eso sería como encontrar el Santo Grial —Elettra removió los pequeños tarros que le quedaban por observar sin obtener un resultado positivo—. Mierda, no hay tinte. Bueno, no se podía tener todo en esta vida.

Cerró esa puerta y abrió una más pequeña en el lateral del espejo.

—Desodorante, espuma de afeitar, cuchillas y _aftershave_ ¿en serio? Pero si es un niño crecidito… ¿no se estará tomando lo mismo que Barbie? Ahora que lo pienso también está un poco desarrollado de manera anti-natural… pero bueno —señaló la puerta que acababa de cerrar y después la primera—. Esa es la normal y la otra la de los días _Glam_.

Se encogió de hombros, cogió el desodorante y tras olerlo se lo aplicó. Luego se quitó la toalla se puso la ropa interior de Kidd y la camiseta que le quedaba bastante holgada. De entre la ropa sucia sacó su sujetador y lo lavó concienzudamente en el lavabo sacándole la sangre, la mugre y el olor a usado. Lo colgó de un tirador del armario para que se secara y salió del baño dirigiéndose a su bolso.

—Un regalito para cuando despiertes, Lord Orco.

El sol comenzaba a descender y puesto que no había nada para comer, ni Heat se iba a acercar a encenderle un cigarrillo por mucho que llorara, sacó una de las bolsitas más usadas y se tomó una dosis generosa de algo que le permitiera dormir a pierna suelta durante bastantes horas.

Tomó el pulso de Kidd, todo andaba bien y se dejó caer, primero, en el sillón, luego, en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido tan bien.

Se le escapó una maliciosa sonrisa, sí que lo recordaba, y también despertarse junto al cuerpo cálido de alguna mujer. Pero ahora estaba solo, en su camarote, en medio del mar y había dormido como un bebé. Ni siquiera se acordaba de las heridas ni de la intrusa.

El sol estaba bastante alto en el cielo, el ruido y las gaviotas que aparecían por la ventana cual retrato de naturaleza salvaje, le decía que estaban cerca de tierra. Quizá habían llegado a su amarre de una vez por todas. Por fin en casa, en su castillo. Bajó la mirada hacia el sillón ocupado por su mayor quebradero de cabeza.

—Pero se acabó —masculló incorporándose—. Vas a entender por las malas quién manda aquí.

Tardó un momento en evitar el mareo habitual tras tantas horas y días confinado en la cama y en hacer que sus piernas obedecieran sus órdenes. Primero se estabilizó buscando las sensaciones del suelo, y más seguro se soltó del cabezal de la cama. En un par de pasos había llegado a una cajonera cercana a la biblioteca y abrió el segundo cajón.

No evitó sonreír al verlo, una sonrisa que no iba a desaparecer en mucho tiempo si todo iba según sus planes. Extrajo el objeto extraño por completo y se acercó a la mujer.

Ya era hora de que él comenzara a disfrutar de la situación, no se iba a privar de nada, paseó su mano por su muslo hasta llegar al tobillo disfrutando de un tacto suave y cálido, entre adictivo y prohibido. Ella suspiró en sueños, lo que le complació bastante.

Elevó la pierna a una altura adecuada para ponerle bien alrededor del tobillo el viejo grillete de hierro y cerrar el candado.

A la par que Kidd guardaba entre sus pantalones la llave de ese artefacto de hierro, escuchó como se abría la llave de su camarote y llamaban antes de abrir lo justo para preguntar si se le permitía el paso. Era Heat que seguramente pensaba que seguía sedado, sino no se hubiera atrevido a abrir la puerta.

—Adelante —volvió a mirarla henchido de orgullo por su labor y, sobre todo, por la idea.

—¿Capitán, qué hace?

—Algo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo.

Kidd dio un paso atrás sin perder la mueca de felicidad, con el dedo hizo un gesto hacia el techo y sin más el pie de Elettra se elevó colgándola boca abajo del aire. Sin esconder la vanidad que lo embargaba en ese momento con su nuevo juguete, agitó el dedo y poco después ella siguió el mismo camino que había marcado despertándola por fin.

—Heat… —Murmuró aún somnolienta a lo primero que reconoció—, he tenido un sueño muy bonito… con Kidd montado sobre un unicornio rosa que corría hacia una torre en la que estaba Killer con un traje de flamenca azul de lunares blancos y unas tetacas… y luego, salía un dragón con el pelo azul escupiendo fuego y yo me montaba en él y quemábamos al unicornio y el pelo de Killer… y… la carne de unicornio sabía a café… ¡Café, Heat, café!

—Buenos días, Monstruo-san —dirigiéndose a ambos—. Hemos llegado a puerto.

—Un momento, ¿por qué estás al revés?

La expresión de Kidd no tenía precio, para todo lo demás…*

* * *

*:aquí no se hace publicidad de nada que me han negado la comisión.

Me voy a un balneario a descansar mis pobres huesos antes de comenzar las clases. Lo admito, seguro que ya sabéis como quisiera que estuviera el mail cuando vuelva XD soñar es gratis.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, poner en favoritos y/o alertas.

PL.


	13. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd no es precisamente educado ni bien hablado, pero por eso nos gusta.

A **Bruja**, me gusta tu nombre, pero por favor, no, no me maldigas que ya bastante tengo con ser una bonita rana T.T Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste.

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión. Además del mini favor de hacer a Zel que es suya, GRACIAS.

Ya nos vamos acercando al final. Sin más:

* * *

**13. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo  
**

* * *

El camarote del capitán se había engalanado para la especial ocasión que ese día tendría lugar: un concilio inaplazable por más tiempo.

Kidd, como capitán y voz cantante del barco, ocupaba el gran sillón orejero aún sonriente y apretando una extraña pieza de tela entre su mano a la que había cogido hasta cariño desde que la encontró. Heat, se encontraba junto a la puerta, el fiel guardián de la misma, recostado contra el marco de brazos cruzados pasando la mirada por todos los demás ocupantes esperando no tener que intervenir, aunque viendo como podría devenir la situación, sabía que su función principal sería controlar a la chica cuando Kidd se sobrepasara. Y Killer había conseguido una silla que había apostado junto a las estanterías, aún herido, tras perder sangre y el poco descanso que habían tenido no sabría si aguantaría su paciencia para tratar con el capitán con todos los sentido que se merecía. Elettra estaba a su lado terminando de ceñirle uno de los fajines azules de Kidd alrededor de la herida para hacer presión y evitar que siguiera sangrando; nada podía quitarle la cara agria que desde temprano, o tarde, tenía dibujada, y menos aún sabiendo qué les esperaba.

—Este es el momento apropiado- rompió el capitán el silencio impaciente.

—No, no lo es —le contestó Killer.

—¿No ves que se está haciendo el gallito? —Le contestó Elettra al terminar, luego se dirigió a Kidd—. Además, si me has puesto la antigualla para que no me separe de ti, _cariñín_, que te tengo calado.

Elettra gruñó aburrida cruzándose de brazos al verle mover la mano hacia arriba por quinta vez desde que se despertó. Antes de enzarzarse en otra pelea verbal con Kidd, fulminó con la mirada a Heat después de que se le escapara una carcajada. Su querido Heat riéndose de ella. Justo lo que faltaba.

—¿Qué, le has cogido gusto?

—No ibas a ser tú la única que se divierta en mi barco.

—Pues si esto va a continuar, agradecería que me devolvieras el sujetador.

—Y yo que vuelvas a enseñármelas —contestó ampliando la sonrisa en referencia a una de las veces que la camiseta se le bajó por completo al pillarla desprevenida.

—Mejor cuando estemos a solas, _Capitán_.

—Kidd, estamos hablando de bajar a tierra —cortó Killer antes de que fuera a mayores con pocas ganas de aguantar la misma conversación de siempre–. Necesitamos desembarcar para reponer provisiones y medicinas antes de llegar al atraque. El barco sí puede aguantar, pero tus hombres no.

Elettra no le dejó tiempo a intervenir para apoyar la propuesta de Killer.

—Tu amada Barbie tiene razón, necesita atención médica al igual que tus cachorritos, que para mal de males deben sentirse algo abandonados por su _Capi —_paró en seco sintiéndose mal, su cara iba tomando un peligroso tono rojizo—. Kidd, creo que voy a potar…

—Al menos te mantendrás callada un rato —se inclinó hacia delante con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Pídemelo bien y puede que me lo piense.

—¿Podría su graciosa y magnánima señoría Gran Capitán Eustass Kidd, Terror de los Siete Mares, Abanderado de los Mares del Sur, Príncipe de la Palidez Extrema y Máximo Candidato al Trono de los Piratas ponerme derecha antes de que expulse todo el contenido de mi humilde estómago y devolverme el sujetador, por favor? Gracias —recitó con voz mecánica.

—¿Qué siete mares?

—¡Kidd! —El color de su cara estaba cambiando de rojo a un blanco casi comparable con la piel del nombrado.

—¿Estás suplicándome? —Aquella sonrisa era insuperable.

—Lo que tu digas, pero ¡dame la vuelta ya!

A la par que su mano se movía en gesto rápido y desganado hacia la cama, el cuerpo de Elettra golpeó contra la pared para caer sobre el colchón. Kidd volvió a reclinarse contra el respaldo del sillón devolviendo su atención a la pieza íntima en su mano que no soltaba. Killer negó con la cabeza, aún inseguro de si estaba de acuerdo con la idea del capitán para controlar a la chica. Aunque ninguno de los dos podía negárselo, daba resultado. Y lo más extraño de todo, no se lo había tomado muy mal para lo que les tenía acostumbrados.

—¿Mi ropa?

—Cuando me devuelvas la mía.

—A ver, querido, si no usas camisetas porque Barbie no te deja, y no te da la gana de ponerte gayumbos, no quiero saber la razón, ¿para qué quieres que te la devuelva?

Killer no tuvo que esperar a la respuesta del capitán ante de hacerle un gesto a Heat para que la contuviera. Él suspiró paciente antes de acercarse, era de esperar, instintivamente la chica se pegó a él recuperando su actitud de lapa. Kidd supo que era el momento adecuado para responderle con su mueca maliciosa.

—Te los tienes que quitar primero.

—Creo que tú necesitas bajar a tierra más que yo y visitar algunos de esos maravillosos lupanares cercanos a los muelles —no despegó su cara del pecho de Heat con los ojos cerrados y sonrisa soñadora—. Sitios encantadores en los que te sentirías como en casa, por la mugre me refiero… Es cierto, y todo el maquillaje.

—¿Lupa qué?

Esta vez Killer no iba a salir en su ayuda, cerró los ojos al verla separarse un milímetro del pobre pirata de pelo azul.

—Prostíbulos, Kidd, casa de putas, que eres capaz de confundir prostíbulo con patíbulo —gruñó aburrida volviendo al cálido pecho de Heat.

—¡No soy tan estúpido!

Tras su súbito estallido se hizo el silencio. Elettra decidió con pesar que era el momento apropiado para soltarse del agarre y éste antes de volver a su lugar en la puerta le palmeó la cabeza cariñosamente, gesto que ella agradeció con una femenina sonrisa. El rubio se lo tomó como la señal para volver al tema entre manos y pasar página de todo lo demás. Sin embargo el capitán siguió gritando.

—¡Fuera todos! —Kidd se llevó la mano, aún con el sujetador, hasta la frente— ¡Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza!

—Perfecto, me dejas ir a la farmacia y verás como en un _pis-pás_ te preparo algo para que-

—¡Qué te calles! —Rugió enmudeciendo a los tres.

Se levantó del sillón buscando entre las estanterías algo que Elettra tiempo atrás requisó y gastó como desinfectante.

—¿Dónde coño está mi alcohol?

—Lo usé para curar a Killer, a tus hombres y a ti. _Capitán, _tenemos que bajar al pueblo.

—Kidd, debemos reponer lo más básico antes de seguir —intervino Killer.

—Tú —señaló a la mujer— eres libre de largarte cuando quieras y no volver; nosotros…

—Kidd.

—Nosotros no podemos permitirnos bajar el nivel —masculló mordiéndose la lengua—. No podemos irnos sin arrasar el pueblo y que digan que nos hemos ablandado.

—Está bien, Elettra y tú bajaréis para reconocer el terreno y buscar víveres. En un día, volveremos al pueblo con las armas.

Killer resumió la estrategia sin evitar una suave y feliz nota de orgullo por Kidd en la voz. Por fin comenzaba a pensar como un verdadero capitán.

—Atacaremos esta misma noche.

—¿Y entonces cuando te vas de putas?

—Para eso te tengo a ti.

Los dos hombres cerraron los ojos desentendiéndose de la situación cuando Elettra se abalanzó contra él y le golpeó con ganas la mejilla izquierda en una sonora cachetada.

* * *

Atracaron en los muelles llamando la atención de todos los habitantes, por supuesto Killer no los habían enviado solos, sino que había obligado al defensor de la paz Heat por el bien de los dos. Kidd se había negado a cubrirse para ir de incógnito por lo que era de esperar que estallara el pánico nada más poner un pie en la madera del muelle. Elettra sí iba con su antigua capa, al menos esperando que no la asociaran con ellos, para mantener su reputación. Heat también iba cubierto, aunque era bastante complicado ocultar muchos de sus rasgos, él se encargaría de recoger los víveres que necesitaban para terminar la travesía, por cuestión de fuerza y brazos para llevarlos hasta el muelle; mientras Kidd acompañaría a la mujer a por las medicinas.

—Con un poco de suerte la botica también esta desierta y no tienes que pagar un beri.

—¿Quién ha dicho que voy a pagar algo?

—Ah, sí, eso me recuerda que si quieres irte a bajar el calentón mientras yo voy a por las medicinas, no pasa nada, sé mantener el secreto, le diré a Barbie que me seguiste a todas partes como un buen perro.

Antes de que el pirata crispado por su constante ataque hiciera alguna burrada, ella le detuvo recordándole que el segundo les había dicho que fueran rápidos.

El extraño silencio les rodeó mientras se movían por los estrechos pasajes de aquella zona marginal de la ciudad, siguiendo las direcciones un viejo borracho en el que Kidd pareció confiar al no demostrarle miedo. Tendrían que ver pronto un maltrecho cartel de madera colgado de la pared que rezara _Botica_, y no escatimó en halagos al decirles que era la mejor a ese lado del _Red Line_.

En uno de los callejones, dos bocacalles más allá de dónde le dijo el viejo, se toparon con un mugriento trozo de madera mal colgado que no dejaba lugar a dudas que habían llegado a su destino.

Al abrir la puerta, sonó una campana que estaba adosada encima de ella y el fuerte aromas a hierbas secándose les dio la bienvenida. Todo parecía a punto de caerse por aquella madera carcomida y ennegrecida propia de los barcos hundidos, no era una sala amplía, sino más bien lo contrario, pero con un espacio bien aprovechado en un sinfín de cajoneras que recorrían tres de las cuatro paredes, la última antiguamente una cristalera estaba empapelada en carteles de Se Busca. Tras el mostrador se movió la cortina que daría a una sala interna, de donde salió una cabellera alborotada y rizada en tonos cobrizos junto con un rostro pálido.

En un incómodo silencio ambas mujeres se observaron, deteniéndose en aquella maldita sonrisa roja y la única prueba que necesitaba para confirmarlo porque pocas persona podrían presumir de poseer iris de diferentes colores, y ella era una de ellas.

—Adiós a mi paz, pensé que me había deshecho de ti después del crucerito en el que me metiste, Elettra —rompió la farmacéutica el silencio impaciente.

—Zelda Malfatto… —Le respondió con una altiva sonrisa—. O la hermana perdida de Kidd. Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Más quisiera ese desgraciado tener algún parentesco con mi gran persona aquí presente.

Antes de que el nombrado, y olvidado, pirata pudiera reaccionar, la mueca dulce de Elettra puso en sobre aviso a los dos. De algún modo, Kidd, a la espera de lo que fuera a pasar, infló el pecho de orgullo.

—No, no, no —apoyó el gesto con un dedo—. No te puedes meter con mi famoso capitán.

—¿Crees que se daría cuenta si lo hiciera?

_—Touchée —_se dejó llevar para contentarla, al fin y al cabo necesitaba de sus servicios.

—Date prisa —interrumpió Kidd.

—¿Por qué no vas a hacer eso que tantas ganas tienes y me dejas un momento para charlar con mi amiga?

—¡Amiga! —Explotó la farmacéutica— ¡No me vengas con esas, Elettra!

—Mira, mucho mejor —le quitó papel y lápiz del mostrador y comenzó a escribir una lista—, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí, Capitán, viendo cómo te la comes con los ojos, mientras yo voy a por café?

—¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme a solas con el Orco!

—Tarde, querida —cogió su mano entregándole la lista—. Prepárame todo esto, y que no toque nada, si se porta mal puedes darle unos azotes.

—¡Elettra, hija de puta!

—Anda, pero si tenéis mucho en común —se despidió desde el marco de la puerta lanzándoles un beso.

No les dio tiempo a asimilar que había desaparecido, cuando volvió a asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

—Por casualidad, ¿sigues haciendo _caramelos_?

—¿Tengo que recordarte con quién estás hablando? —Le respondió aburrida apoyándose en el mostrador.

—¿Y cuál sería la dosis recomendada para que un mastodonte de unos cien kilos tenga un mal viaje?

—Ya veo… Problemas en el paraíso —la respuesta de Elettra fue un corte de mangas y desapareció.

—Aburrida —cogió la lista del mostrador y abrió la cortina—. No toques nada.

—¡Oi! ¿Adónde vas? Nadie ignora al Gran Kidd.

La mujer se detuvo, ni siquiera Kidd pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al verla sonreír, no solo era obvio que ambas debían conocerse, sino que él comenzaba a pensar que todos los habitantes de dónde fuera que vinieran debían ser hijos del mismísimo demonio.

—Tienes razón. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, ¿verdad?

—Qué intentas decir, mujer.

—Si Elettra sigue viva y está con el grupo más peligroso de piratas, es por algo, Orco.

—Tu amiguita tiene buen gusto, además de otras ventajas de las que estoy disfrutando, pero tranquila, nena…

—¿Te está resultando complicado controlarla? No eres el único que ha tenido ese problema con ella, tranquilo —le cortó antes de que siguiera.

—Te equivocas, mocosa, a mí no se me resiste nada.

—Lo que tú digas, tengo una cosita que te vendría bien, claro, pero si dices que no tienes problemas…

—Lo qué —quién podría obviar la brillante sonrisa peligrosa en rojo sangre de Zelda.

La chica se giró hacia uno de los cajones paseando los dedos afilados entre los diferentes tiradores, parándose en algunos indecisa, a veces los abría para oler su contenido, hasta que se dirigió a otro que abrió por completo sacándolo de su hueco. Lo puso sobre el mostrador. Sacó un hilo grueso rojo lánguido y flexible, lo olisqueó y se sintió orgullosa del producto final. Luego llamó con un dedo al pelirrojo que se acercó intentando parecer desinteresado.

—Con esto no se te resistirá en nada, podrás pedirle lo que quieras, que lo hará —partió un trocito y se lo ofreció—. Ven prueba, es dulce y flexible*.

—¿No se resistirá, eh? —Mordisqueó desconfiado lo que ella le ofrecía.

—Te dejo cinco para que hagas la prueba como muestra de amistad, y ya me contarás, orco —tras dárselos dentro de una bolsa de plástico, guardó el cajón.

—Qué coño significa "Orco" —se guardó la bolsa entre los pliegues del fajín.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo, orco?

—La otra también me lo dice.

—Pues… Es el… Nombre de unos guerreros poderosos que nunca dudan en cargar en la batalla sin importarle el enemigo.

—Me gusta… Gran Capitán Orco.

—Joder, no puede ser más estúpido porque es imposible —masculló Zelda.

Tampoco evitó maldecir al escuchar la campanilla de la tienda sonar junto con el agradable olor a café aún humeante.

—¿Qué le estás diciendo a mi Capitán? —Le entregó una taza de café extra que había conseguido.

—Nada.

—Me lo vas a atontar más —se volvió hacia Kidd palmeando su cabeza cual cánido—. Pobrecito…

—¿Todas las putas son así en tu país?

—No, por desgracia, no todas. Sino la vida sería divertida —se volvió hacia la otra mujer— ¿Lo tienes todo?

—Tu mascota me ha entretenido, te voy a hacer un recargo por guardería.

—¿Mascota?

—Olvídalo, Kidd, no merece la pena. Yo estoy loca, pero lo de Zelda va mucho más allá, es por puro placer.

La mencionada mostró su satisfacción al escuchar aquello. Elettra se sentó sobre el mostrador cruzando las piernas, entre sus manos el adorado café que disfrutaba a cortos sorbos no fuera a agotarse antes de lo previsto. Observó la pared fijándose en cada uno de los carteles, algunos más modernos como el de Kidd, Mugiwara o Killer, otros más antiguos como el de Roger, Shanks o Doflamingo, que ni siquiera tenían preeminencia.

—Oye Zel, ¿por qué el cartel de Trafalgar tiene corazones? —Decidió cambiar de tema.

—Porque si cae en mis manos es gatito enjaulado —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Pensaba que no te agradaban los médicos.

—No, querida, eres tú la que no me agrada —repasó la lista tras terminar el café—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, vosotros dos os llevaríais muy bien con tantas cosas en común. Los dos sois médicos, sádicos, tenéis esa extraña seriedad, creo que podríais ser mucho más que amigos… ¿No, Kidd?

—Ya, sería una compañía más amena, y alguien con quien discutir sobre venenos —le respondió ella sin pensar.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

La pelirroja entró a la rebotica con su andar estilizado sin borrar la sonrisa pícara que se le había dibujado al escuchar el nombre del Cirujano de la Muerte y la pequeña pulla que había soltado hacia Kidd, dejando a los otros dos solos en la tienda. Elettra todavía seguía soñando con su café mientras Kidd prefería mirar con descaro las nuevas y recién descubiertas piernas de ella gracias a su propia ropa interior. No es que él necesitara ser recatado; si quería algo, lo cogía sin más y ahora mismo ella formaba parte de su barco, por lo que lógicamente le pertenecía.

—Oye Kidd, he estado pensando —cortó el silencio.

—El mundo corre grave peligro —murmuró sin evitar el cinismo observando sus piernas cruzadas.

—He estado pensando —recalcó—. Puede que lo mejor sea que me quede aquí con Zel.

—Heat no te dejará —respondió rápido apretando los labios.

—¿Perdona? —Algo en su voz le hizo salir del trance en el que la bebida la había sumido.

—¡Que no, joder! —Subió el tono de voz— ¡Me perteneces y te vienes conmigo!

—¿A qué viene esto? —Frunció el ceño extrañada.

—Atrévete y te arrastro por el aire de vuelta al barco —estalló sorprendiéndola—. Yo decido cuándo te vas y cuando te quedas. Yo. No tú. Yo.

—Siento interrumpir esta maravillosa declaración de amor, pero aquí está todo. Espero que tengas dinero suficiente para pagar todo esto.

—No traigo un solo beri.

—Pues ya te puedes ir marchando.

—Pero te he traído algo mejor —señaló al único hombre, maquillado o no—. Dan un buen pico por su cabeza.

—¿Un billete de vuelta a casa? Ah, no, Kidd. Gracias, pero no gracias, yo no fío.

—Venga, Zel, para mañana tendrás a todo el pueblo suplicándote por todo tipo de remedios para curar los destrozos que sus chicos van a hacer.

—Con una condición —la suave sonrisa roja sangre que se iba formando poco a poco en sus labios les alertó que no podía ser bueno.

Y por supuesto ambos se arrepintieron soñando tener una montaña de beris con la que pagar la deuda y no tener que sufrir a la exótica y retorcida Zelda Malfatto.

* * *

*: regaliz. Es regaliz rojo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, y si os apetece ya sabéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que te hacen sonrojar.

Muchas gracias.

PL.


	14. Campanilla vs Capitán Garfio: Parte 2

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd no es precisamente educado ni bien hablado, pero por eso nos gusta. **Puede** que el próximo capítulo tarde algo más, pero es el precio para mantener el nivel y esté revisado U.U

A **Bruja**, tienes razón, es algo de lo que me di cuenta después de llevar escribiendo cierto tiempo a Elettra, ella y Law se parecen mucho... Quién sabe a qué se pueda deber XD. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste.

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión. Además del mini favor de hacer a Zel, que es suya, de la que hoy nos despedimos, GRACIAS. (¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!)

Sin más:

* * *

**14. Campanilla vs. Capitán Garfio: Segunda parte  
**

* * *

La luz grisácea del cielo les abrazó en la calle cegándoles, sintiéndose como si hubieran sido escupidos de nuevo al mundo tras un breve —o largo— período de tiempo del que no eran consciente desde un agujero ajeno a las leyes espacio temporales que movían al mundo. El frío de la realidad, el vacío de las calles empedradas, todavía aceptando qué había pasado y, sobre todo, que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, había terminado y habían escapado vivos de las garras de la boticaria Zelda Malfatto. Aún entre la consciencia y la subconsciencia comenzaron a andar hacia los muelles donde Heat les estaría esperando aburrido—en el caso de que hubiera pasado un tiempo aceptable— para volver a la nave.

—Ni una palabra. A nadie.

—Mataré a esa zorra en cuanto pueda ponerle las manos encima—rumió a modo de respuesta, cada uno mirando al frente.

—Ni a Killer —ahora sí giró el rostro hacia él amenazante— y a Zel, agua.

—¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, mocosa? Tendría que preocuparme más porque no te fueras de la lengua con Heat.

—Pero nada de matar a Zelda.

—Ella sola firmó su sentencia de muerte. No va a reírse en mi cara y seguir viva.

—No sería la primera —masculló recuperando la sonrisa, confía en Kidd para hacerte sentir mejor.

En ese momento el pirata pelirrojo se detuvo en medio de la calzada desierta, observándola con violencia marcada en los pómulos y el cuello en tensión. Casi se podía escuchar como el aire salía desenfrenado por su nariz y sus frías pupilas doradas taladraban el cráneo de la mujer. Ella, por su parte, más acostumbrada a estas reacciones sonrió y golpeó levemente con el puño su costado sano en gesto amigable.

—Kidd, tío, relájate un poco, o se te van a quedar las arrugas del ceño tan marcadas que ni una manada de _Den-Den Mushi_ caminando por encima de tu cara va a… ¡Eres gilipollas!

Esperándoselo, Elettra apretó contra su cuerpo las bolsas que llevaba para que su contenido no se cayera ante el ya habitual castigo de Kidd cuando, parafraseando a Killer, «le tocaba los huevos». Lo cual le llevaba a plantearse un gran rompecabezas que se había formado desde que Zel abrió la puerta prohibida en su curiosidad: si Kidd era conocido por su corta paciencia y violencia en todos los mares y además eran las señas que llevaba por bandera a cada isla que pisaba; ¿por qué hasta ahora estaba siendo tan permisivo con ella? Sólo la había levantando en el aire, la llamaba puta y como colofón final, se había opuesto a librarse de ella cuando tubo la oportunidad perfecta.

Aún en su posición incómoda e invertida, se encogió de hombros, había ciertos conocimientos a los que su cerebro humano no llegaba y la razón más próxima que se le ocurría era que el pobre Orco se estaba haciendo viejo. Aunque a sus veintipocos años eso era preocupante. Tendría que hablar con Killer para que vigilara más los quehaceres de su capitán, por su salud. Si es que quería que llegara a viejo. Sí, asumió Elettra, seguramente todo era culpa de Killer y sus juegos para mantener a Kidd a su lado, y _contro_lado.

—Kidd, quiero que me respondas sinceramente —comenzó seria desde el aire—, ¿Killer te suele dar alguna pastilla extraña o tu comida tiene un regusto especial desde que estoy en el barco o antes? Porque a todo esto no hay otra explicación a parte de qué te estén drogando, es decir que alguien se me ha adelan-

—Cierra la maldita boca de una vez o te la cerraré yo —le cortó gruñiendo entredientes.

—Sólo una cosa antes de que lleguemos al atraque, y no, no quiero saber cómo me la cerrarías —desde el principio del muelle se podía ver la figura de Heat sentada esperándoles—. ¿Dejas siempre que Killer te vista?

Elettra sonrió satisfecha. Aquel sí era el Kidd que conocía, el que la había lanzado mientras gritaba cual orco antes del combate contra el pequeño mástil de la embarcación que les esperaba, se sentía hasta orgullosa. El dolor era soportable, ninguna costilla rota y Heat dispuesto a dedicarle la mirada de «ya te lo advertimos» que se merecía.

Hogar, dulce, hogar.

—Sólo comprobaba que Kidd era Kidd, es que se estaba portando algo raro. Y sin razón aparente, antes de que empieces a culpar a mis pobre e inofensivos venenos.

—Monstruo-san, ¿has conseguido todas las provisiones médicas que necesitabas?

—Descuida, todo arreglado, ¿tienes tú mi café?

Kidd saltó hasta la embarcación meciéndola bruscamente por el peso. Se dejó caer en el mismo sitio recostado contra la madera y apoyó su mano en el fajín mientras clavaba la mirada sobre Elettra. Maldiciendo mentalmente a ella y a su amiguita la de lo los juegos desconcertantes por destrozarle la paz mental de la que disfrutaba antes de que se metieran en su vida. Sí es cierto, seguía en pie gracias a Elettra, pero eso no significaba nada para él. Ahora se estaba viendo demasiado atrapado por sus acciones y después de salir vivo del nido de la mujer de labios rojos y suculentos, sólo podía darle vueltas a una cuestión de la propia Elettra, ¿por qué no la había dejado allí con la otra?

No estaba para aguantar sin razón, que para algo él era el capitán, la cara larga de Heat al haberle visto regresar solo y con una enorme sonrisa; ni los discursos de Killer, de los que no se podría salvar por desgracia, por largar a la médico del barco que le había salvado el culo no una sino dos o tres veces en un corto período de tiempo, ya que, afortunadamente, éste no podía mal mirarle. Esa tenía que ser la razón, concluyó. Ella tenía asuntos pendientes en su barco y hasta entonces seguía siendo su subordinada. _Suya._

—Volvamos de una puta vez —prefirió cortar los pensamientos incoherentes antes de que se les escaparan de las manos.

Heat se levantó y comenzó a elevar el ancla y soltar las amarras del atraque. Abrió la vela de la embarcación y se dirigió al pequeño timón buscando la mejor corriente para salir del muelle y poner rumbo a la nave madre. Parecía que a cada milla que recorrían la luz y la vida volvía al pequeño pueblo marinero como si, por arte de magia, ellos hubieran sido los que paraban el tiempo en tierra con su presencia.

Mientras llevaba a cabo todas las maniobras, Elettra revisó las provisiones que estuvieran bien, las médicas y las de comestibles, cogiendo el saco de café recién molido y abrazándose a él como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Eres como una cucaracha, no te mata nada —no sabía si aquello era un piropo, inesperado y espontáneo, por parte de Kidd.

—Calladito estás más guapo —masculló mientras aspiraba con voz ensoñadora el agradable aroma que se perdía por los poros del saco.

—Me alegra saber qué al menos tu sentido del gusto es refinado, mocosa.

—Kidd, querido —sonrió melosa mientras paladeaba su nombre—, estamos rodeados de agua salada, y ésta es muy buen cicatrizante y desinfectante, ¿quieres comprobarlo?

Sin moverse un centímetro cerró los ojos sonriendo. Aquello le transportaba a sus inicios en el mar, cuando todo su sueño parecía tan lejano, tenía que ir callando bocas en todos los puertos. Eso le recordaba que tendría que volver a ver a la boticaria para ajustar cuentas. No, no se iba a ir limpia después de reírse en su cara, y que no le servía para nada. Sintiéndose más cómodo, dejó que sus labios oscuros dibujaran su querida sonrisa socarrona.

—Si lo que quieres es mojar, dilo sin rodeos, nena.

Heat sonrió al ver cómo Elettra apretaba sus brazos alrededor de su inerte presa feliz de no ser por una vez él, había comprendido que avalanzarse para ahogar a Kidd en ese momento no traería nada bueno, si acaso ella es la que estaba en inferioridad desde que le puso el grillete. Además, se lo había tomado demasiado bien estar atada y controlada por el capitán. Hasta él podía oler en el aire que lo peor estaba por llegar.

—Lleguemos lo antes posible, Heat.

Odiaría ver la sonrisa del pirata, o cualquier otra muestra de superioridad por parte de Kidd, pero más le valía reservar toda la furia, tenía dos venganzas pendientes y pensaba cobrárselas todas juntas.

Cuando el cascarón chocó contra el barco, lanzaron cabos para subir las provisiones mientras Heat sujetaba la escalerilla para ellos tres. Arriba les esperaba impaciente Killer.

—Oye Kidd, ¿te importa subirme con tus maravillosos poderes mágicos como si volara cual Campanilla?

—No —le respondió sin borrar la sonrisa tendiéndole una de las cuerdas de la escalerilla.

—Quieres mirarme el culo, ¿para qué? —afirmó en una salida que el capitán no se esperaba y se lo devolvió—. Dilo sin rodeos, orquito.

—Tan sólo sube —aquello olía demasiado peligroso.

Era obvio que la chica volvía a traerse algo entre manos, y que él era el objetivo. La diversión en el barco volvía a estar asegurada. Elettra cogió la escalera de cuerda y subió los primeros peldaños asegurándose que movía bastante el culo, provocación gratuita. Quizá esa era la razón por la que no la iba a dejar en la isla, le resultaba entretenida. Y tenía que curar a sus hombres, por supuesto.

—Heat —el nombrado se puso firme esperando las órdenes—, vigílala bien, y enciérrala en su camarote cuando nos vayamos.

—Sí, jefe.

—Una cosa más. Alerta, está tramando algo.

—Descuida, Jefe.

Killer los recibió a todos, dispuesto a comenzar a dar órdenes para guardar las provisiones y comenzar las reparaciones lo antes posible. Todos los hombres estaban ya al tanto que esa misma noche podrían divertirse y desfogarse en el pueblo de toda la tensión acumulada de viajar con Elettra.

—Primero Kidd —le ordenó cuando la susodicha llegó a cubierta.

Con ello volvieron al camarote, en un rápido vistazo comprobó lo que ya sabía después de estar observándole todo el día: Kidd estaba perfectamente. Aún así, tendría que cambiarle las vendas esta vez aplicando un cicatrizante más suave. Y algo más, sonrió tenebrosamente dando las gracias a Zel.

—Kidd está bien, excepto mentalmente, pero con eso no puedo hacer nada, Barbie. Cuando volváis me encargaré de él, te lo aseguro. Ahora eres tú el enfermito.

Curó la herida de bala, lo vendó dejándole preparado para la noche y luego volvió a cubierta, siempre vigilada por Heat para tratar al resto de piratas. Comenzaba su segundo turno interminable en el barco de los Kidds.

* * *

La noche llegó oscura y sin viento, ideal para un ataque sorpresa, no habría forma de escapar, no serían detectados, lástima que el fuego no se iba a propagar con violencia, pero se solucionaba formando más focos de lo normal.

—Tengo un asunto que arreglar —comunicó sin ganas a Killer cuando tocaron la arena de la playa—. Encárgate de todo.

Recorrió el camino conocido por las mugrientas callejuelas hasta llegar al mismo lugar que esa mañana buscaban, abrió la misma puerta y sonó la campana recibiéndole una mueca de conformismo pintada de rojo sangre en los labios suculentos de la extraña mujer.

—Sabía que volverías. Eres tan fácil de leer…

—Pues si sabías que volvería, también sabrás por qué estoy aquí.

—Puede que sí —entrecerró los ojos—, puede que no.

—Puedes darte por muerta, hija de puta.

—Seguro que Elettra estaría muy feliz de escuchar eso —dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mano en el mostrador—. En estos momentos la envidio, está cruzando los mares, jodiéndote la vida y haciendo que bailes a su ritmo.

—Qué estás diciendo, mocosa.

—Zelda, por favor, o _signorina _Malfatto, aunque eso es demasiado para tu estrecho cerebelo —se señaló a sí misma—, Zelda, Kidd, repite conmigo Zel-da.

—Pu-ta.

—Nos vamos acercando. Ahora, dime a qué has venido exactamente, porque no has venido a matarme, ni verme, ni acosarme. Más bien, tiene que ver con… —dejó la frase en el aire esperando que él le confirmara sus sospechas.

—La otra.

—Toda información tiene un precio, ¿lo sabes?

—Para mí, no.

—He aquí un orco grande y malo razonando como un orco a secas.

—¡Calla de una maldita vez y contéstame! —Golpeó con el puño el mostrador.

—No, Orco, no —le paró con la mano—. No pienso hablar de esa traidora.

—A qué te refieres.

—Es como si yo te preguntara por Trafalgar Law. Y ahora lárgate, aquí no hay nada para ti.

—Te estoy dando una oportunidad de salvar el pellejo después de todo.

—¡Misericordia, Gran Eustass Kidd, con esta pobre alma! —Bajó las manos del cielo y cambió el tono al normal—. Por cierto, ¿tanto me quieres que prefieres estar aquí conmigo que matando paletos? Me siento halagada y todo.

Para Zelda el gesto era nuevo, antes de darse cuenta gran parte de los cajones de la tienda habían salido volando, mientras la silla metálica voló apresando su cuerpo contra la pared. Un espasmo de dolor escapó sus labios, Kidd avanzó hasta apresar su mentón obligándola a mirarle.

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa. Y tú me la vas a decir ahora mismo. Cómo me puedo deshacer de ella.

—Pensaba que eso es lo último que querrías, por como te comportabas.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo!—Respondió en un gruñido bajo marcando cada palabra en tono amenazador.

—Kidd, te voy a dar un consejo, de sufridora a sufridor de Elettra: tú también sigues vivo por algo, que no te engañe, le gustas. Mucho.

De la impresión, anuló su poder inconscientemente dejando que la silla, la mujer y los cajones cayeran formando un gran estruendo.

Zelda sonrió satisfecha por el resultado mientras se masajeaba el dolorido cuello, aquel tipo era demasiado vulnerable, una presa fácil para su genial habilidad.

—Pero si de verdad quieres deshacerte de ella solo hay dos maneras: llevándola a casa o matándola, y las dos son imposibles.

* * *

Cerró los ojos abrazándose a la almohada, nunca había rezado, pero ese era buen momento para hacerlo.

—Dios, Jahvé, Jehová, Alá, Buda, Espagueti Volador, Son Goku, Michael Jackson, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien coño esté al mando, por favor, bórrame la memoria, por favor, por lo que más quieras, cuando la palme me portaré bien, pero bórrame la memoria. Ya.

Ahogó otro grito contra la almohada revolviéndose contra la tabla de su cama. No pasaba nada porque el barco estaba desierto, Kidd se había salido con la suya y todos sus hombres le siguieron sin pensarlo a quemar la isla. Hombres. Justo lo que hicieron casi una semana atrás en su odiosa isla.

—¿Tan sólo unas semanas…? —Susurró llevando la mano hasta el consabido narcótico—. Llevo con ellos unos días y me sé todos sus puntos débiles al dedillo… Y ellos los míos. Qué asco.

El cansancio junto con el efecto de las hierbas hizo lo necesario para que abandonar el mundo de los vivos con una agradable sensación en su cuerpo como si flotara a través del barco en una nube mullida de risas y algarabías de los piratas que volvían tras una noche de pillaje.

—Perro sarnoso… —Masculló sin necesidad de abrir los ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse—. Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, Kidd.

—Cállate y quédate quieta por una vez en tu maldita vida que estoy cansado.

—No me pagan para ello.

—Dejé que volvieras al barco, no maté a tu amiga y si mal no recuerdo, me prometiste que me obedecerías.

—Sería buena de puertas para fuera —le cortó—. Y a Killer fue bajo la condición de que no abusaras de mí, justo lo que tienes en mente hacer.

—Tan solo cállate.

Algo diferente en la fisonomía del capitán sí la hizo callar, al menos durante el tiempo necesario para salir del estupor. Cerró los ojos insegura y al volverlos al abrir recorrió de nuevo a Kidd de los pies a la cabeza. Había algo que no debía haber y que encima era difícil de creer que estuviera donde estaba.

—Por todas las piezas de Lego del mundo, ¿qué es eso Kidd?

—Es provisional hasta que lleguemos al amarre, allí me haré uno mecánico que sea una única pieza, pero éste hace bien su trabajo.

—¿Kidd, has tenido dos buenas ideas en veinticuatro horas?

—Estuve charlando con tu amiguita —cambió de tema mientras se quitaba las botas.

—Según Zel no somos amigas —volteó los ojos dejándose caer sobre el sillón cansada—. Bueno, ¿y qué te ha dicho?

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Parecemos un matrimonio de viejos, escúpelo ya.

—Qué dirías si te digo que puedo hacer que vuelvas a tú país.

—Que te estás tirando un farol como Barbie de grande. Ahora en serio, ¿me vas a contar un cuento o no? Porque de todas formas me voy a quedar frita.

—Mocosa, las cosas claras.

—Espera, un segundo ¿esto va sobre el pasado y mi casa? —Elevó un dedo hacia la ventana a la par que alargaba las sílabas de la última palabra—. Olvídalo, no me interesa. ¿Te sabes otro cuento?

Kidd frunció el entrecejo, no precisamente aquel tema le traía sin cuidado, y en cierto modo sería peligroso decirle qué le había dicho exactamente la otra mujer. Era mejor seguir jugando con la chica hasta que se aburriera, sí, de ese modo podría averiguar si lo que le había dicho la farmacéutica era verdad o no. Aunque por supuesto, siendo él, no había lugar a dudas.

—Despiértate, te he traído para otra cosa, he estado de putas y necesito bañarme.

—Muy bien, ya eres todo un hombrecito. Así me gusta además, limpio, si es que sorprendes y todo cuando quieres. Tranquilo, mis labios están sellados, no se lo diré a Killer… Así que…

—Veo que no lo has entendido.

* * *

Si os apetece ya sabéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que te hacen sonrojar.

Muchísimas gracias por todo!

PL.


End file.
